Our Little Angel
by fiction-is-my-addiction
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was pregnant. What if five years later they see each other again. AU
1. Prologue: My Angel, My Savior

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**This takes place near the beginning of ****New Moon**** when Charlie want Bella to start making plans again. There is no Jacob.**

Prologue: My Angel, My Savior

I flipped through my calendar. Today was the day that I had to make plans or else Charlie would throw me out. I flipped through the calendar. Had it already been two months since _he_ left. It hurt too much to say _his_ name. That meant it had been two and a half months since _he _had let his boundaries slip away and had given into our love and desire for each other. It hurt too much to think of the bliss we had been in just day before he ……left…

I had to stop before I broke down again. I wrapped one arm around my torso and flipped back through my calendar.

"Shit!" I whispered. Oh no! that can't be right. It had been three months since I had, had my time of month. Oh no.

*************************************************************

I sat on the floor of my bathroom with tears running down my cheeks. I had gone to a store where no one would recognize me and I had bought a pregnancy test.

It was positive.

How was I going to do this? I was all alone. I had a baby on the way and it was _his _child. As soon as I thought that everything changed. I could do this. It may not be planned or convenient but if _he _was never coming back then at least I would have a small part left of him. A piece that would show how much we had loved each other for that short time even if it had been a lie on his part. I was still hopelessly in love with him and so I would raise this child to be like their father. They might look like him, with his untidy bronze hair and godlike features.

I had to get up off this floor and pick myself up. I would need to continue earning money from Newton's Outfitters and I would need to complete as much school as possible before I started showing too much. I would finish school through online classes and get my own apartment. I can't tell Charlie so I will have to hide it. It may not have been what Charlie was thinking when he told me to make plans but I followed through. I had plans.

This baby would be my angel, my savior.

*******************

**This is my first Fanfiction. I hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Off to School

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters not me.**

**Thank you for the reviews it was really helpful. I will be making the logistics of Bella having a baby a little different from ****Breaking Dawn**** in order for the story to work. I wanted to let you know that this story will not include Rennesmee.**

Off to School: Chapter 1

**Five years Later...**

"Elizabeth Esme Cullen! Get down here now. We have to go!"

Elizabeth was four years old. She had _his _bronze hair and striking green eyes. She ended up being half vampire but luckily she only needs to hunt every few months. I love her so much but every time I see her face a little part of me crumbles as I remember _him_. I have gotten a lot better at not being so broken, or at least not seeming that way.I put up a strong façade for Elizabeth and I try not to let the gaping whole show through until after she is in bed at night. Every night after Elizabeth is asleep I just lay down and let the waves crash over me. After five years, I am still hopelessly in love with _him_.

Elizabeth knows about her father. She knows that it wasn't his fault that she doesn't know him and all about our time together. Her favorite bed time story is for me to tell her how her daddy and I fell in love. Of course she knows all about how _they _were vampires, seeing as she is part vampire and I am a full vampire.

My pregnancy with Elizabeth was probably one of the hardest pregnancies anyone has ever been through. As I carried her I kept getting weaker and I figured it was because the baby might be part vampire so I left Charlie earlier then I had expected. I flew up to Alaska and started looking for the Denali clan. I was so lucky that I ran into Kate early on in my search. The Denali clan helped me through the rest of my pregnancy, even making me drink blood to get the nourishment that Elizabeth wanted. Every day with them was so hard, not because of the pregnancy but because they reminded me of my old vampire family. I will be forever grateful for what they did for me especially in helping me birth Elizabeth. They had to tear Elizabeth out of me with their teeth and then they bit me, so that I could live. Two months after giving birth to Elizabeth we moved out and got an apartment in another part of Alaska. I was so lucky that human blood didn't affect me so that I could immediately blend into society.

We've moved once after that to another town in Alaska. I am Isabella Masen and I have a daughter Elizabeth Esme Cullen. We both moved down here after I finished my online classes to become a teacher. Of course just like any other day we are running late for school.

"Hurry up Sweetie, we're going to be late"

"Coming Mommy."

"Hi!" I heard a little voice coming down the stairs.

"Let's go." We grabbed her back pack and jumped into the car.

"Now Sweetie, you know that today after school we are going to go the park."

"Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!" I heard a screech from the back seat. Sometimes she reminded me of _his sister_. No. I stopped myself from thinking about them, it wasn't allowed.

"So today after school, I will come down to your classroom and then everyone from your class will go to the park." I said as we pulled up. We got out of the car and walked into the building of the school.

"See you this afternoon, Sweetie," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Bye mommy," I heard as we both went our separate ways to start the day.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I will try and write again sometime today. **

**Next Up… Who will they meet at the park?**

**Please review.**


	3. Five Years of Burning

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer own all the Twilight series and all of it's amazing characters. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback and to those who are reading my story. I am so pleased that other people have enjoyed it.**

FiveYears of Burning: Chapter 2

**Edward Pov-**

I was sitting at the park. The rest of my family had made me move back in with them. I had spent more or less of the last five years curled up in a ball in the middle of the forest in South Africa. One day my family had come and dragged me back to live with them. Right now, I am sitting at the park because I had to get away. I didn't want to hunt and be reminded of the monster and disgusting creature that I am so I left and went to the park. I couldn't stand to be around my family's thought anymore. They all think _poor Edward_, or _I know Edward misses Bella but why doesn't he just move on_. None of them understand. For a few months of my existence I had, had meaning. The most beautiful creature on Earth loved me. She loved me. Why? I am a monster. Every second I spent with her I put her in danger. When Jasper tried to bite her I knew I had to leave. I couldn't be selfish any longer. I had to leave before anything else happened.

My family doesn't understand, I can never move on. Bella was my life and without her I am left as a shell. I never believed I had a soul but if I did it would truly be gone now. I wasted away from day to day. I would have gone to the Volturi by now but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Esme or the rest of my family, but most importantly I couldn't do that to Bella. I know she has probably moved on which I hope she did, even though it hurts to think about her with someone else, but the day I told her about trying to kill myself she was so upset and so I couldn't kill myself now.

I had fallen into a depression so deep no human would be able to survive it. With every step I took and every unnecessary breathe I breathed I saw her face. The face of a woman so caring, so intuitive, so smart, so selfless, so beautiful…. She was my angel.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard cars full of noisy children pulling into the lot. Children were screaming and laughing while their parents herded them towards the park. For a second I saw Bella with a child that had my hair and Bella's eyes, but then my fantasy turned into my nightmare. I saw Bella with a different child a different man, her new family. These images in my head hurt too much so I just focused on an image of my Bella. Except she wasn't _my_ Bella anymore. I felt the waves crash over me and began to break more and more. For the last five years this had been my life. I sat there and let my emotions wash over me. I was a broken man, a burning man. I knew at the Volturi they had a member of the guard who could cause pain. I would take that over this any day. The pain of being torn to shreds and burned would be less than the pain I felt now.

I didn't care what I looked like to the outside world. This new town probably had rumors going around about how messed up the youngest Cullen boy was. I didn't care. Carlisle could probably tell them that he had rescued me from a mental institute and they would believe him.

As I watched the children play and adults mingle, I continued to wallow and drown in my sorrow and emptiness. That is until I heard a little voice:

"Hello, sir. What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" I looked down to see where the voice had come from and was taken off guard when I saw the most adorable little girl with striking green eyes.

**Little Cliffy.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Please review. **


	4. Behind the Green Eyes

**Thanks for all of the reviews and to the readers. I hope you have all had a Happy New Year. Sorry, I haven't been able to update in a while. I was trying to update before I left town but I ran out of time. Anyways, I am back now and I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series and all of it's characters.**

Behind the Green Eyes: Chapter 3

**B Pov-**

I watched the kids play and the parents talk. Every time I saw one of the other children with their fathers I was reminded of what I couldn't give my daughter. I have always tried to compensate so that Elizabeth wouldn't miss having a father and know how much she was being deprived of. I have tried to fill the roles of both parents but I have always known that there is a whole in Elizabeth that only her father can fill. Even if she doesn't fully know that hole exists I have tried to fill it up with stories of her father. She loves to hear about him and I know she loves him even though she had never met him.

On top of the reminders of all the fathers that had come to the park I was also very strongly reminded of him right now and I was having trouble keeping it together. I have already wrapped an arm around my torso in means to hold myself together. Sometimes I didn't even realize I had wrapped my arm around myself because it was a habit and nature to do so. I am constantly trying to hold myself together so it is my nature now to try and hold myself together. I was overly reminded of him right now because the second I got out of the car I could start reading thoughts. I have never been able to do this before. After I was turned I discovered that I could both shield powers and extend the shield that had always been in my mind even when I was human. I could also use other people's powers. Once I had used a power I could then call upon it whenever I wanted and I could turn it off at will but in order to gain a new power I had to be near someone with that power. So far I can tell what people's powers are and I can shock people, just like Eleazar and Kate. I also have Elizabeth's power.

Elizabeth's power is similar to both Jaspers and her fathers. Elizabeth doesn't live in a climate of emotion but she can tell what people are feeling. She reads people's emotions off them. She can also partially tell why someone is feeling the way they are. She sees glimpses into the mind of a person in order to understand with her emotion. For me I guess she could tell that I was broken, depressed, and sad. She would see vague actions of me with Edward and him leaving me, and then maybe a few thoughts about how heartbroken I felt. I am not a hundred percent sure into all aspects of her ability because sometimes she can feel an emotion radiating from someone, but that is only of the strongest emotions and it doesn't affect her like it would affect Jasper. The emotions around her don't change her emotions.

Since Elizabeth had a power similar to Jasper I know that there must be someone with a power similar to _him_. After I stepped out of the car and discovered the new power, I turned it off, until later that is. I was talking to one of the other moms when I heard Elizabeth go up to a man all the way across the park. Of course being Elizabeth it was asking him what was wrong. I figured I would let her talk to him but if it got dangerous I would go get her. In order to monitor the situation I decided that I would turn on my new mindreading power. I mad sure that my shield was wrapped tightly around Elizabeth just as it had been since the moment I realized another vampire might be near. And then I began to listen to the conversation and the man's thoughts….

**E Pov-**

I stared down into the brilliant green eyes of an adorable little girl. It was strange that she was talking to me because most children tend to shy away from my kind. I tried to hear what she was thinking but I couldn't. That was strange. The only other person whose thoughts I couldn't hear were…..Bella's…..

"Hello, sir. What's wrong? Why are you so sad," she asked me.

"Nothing to worry you about little girl."

"But sir, I can tell that something is terribly wrong. It is like you are so broken that it almost impossible for you to be standing there. It looks like your burning from the torture of heartbreak. Is that what happened? Did you loose the one you loved most?" I was struck by her deep words. How could a girl of this age see through my exterior and right into my being. This girl was definitely wise beyond her years.

"How old are you sweet heart?"

"I am over four years old and my name is Elizabeth."

"Hi Elizabeth, my name is Edward. You know Elizabeth, you shouldn't be worrying about the troubles of adults. Please don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Edward, my mommy always says that talking about what makes you upset helps and I know it is true because sometimes it helps her. Let me tell you a story. Years ago before I was born my mommy was at my daddy's house with my daddy and his family. My mommy and daddy were in the deepest love. He was her everything, her reason for being. Anyways, at the party my uncle accidently hurt my mommy but she didn't blame him since it was and accident. After the party something was wrong with my daddy he acted different and was very distant from mommy. Then a few days later he left because he was afraid that his family and he were dangerous for mommy to be around. After they left my mommy was so broken. I can still see some of that now though. At night I can hear and feel her sadness. She allows herself to break when she thinks I am asleep, but I can still tell how broken she is. After my daddy left my mommy found out she was gonna have me. She told me that I was her little savior and her new reason for living. I'm her little peace of daddy left. Daddy didn't think he could have kids but he was wrong and mommy was so glad that he was. I'm glad that I am like my daddy because I think it helps mommy. She still loves him with all of her heart. You see my mommy tells me stories about my daddy. It relieves her sadness a little bit to have someone know the truth about her pain and I think it would help you too."

"You know you are a really strong girl. You are so wise beyond your years."

"Thanks! Mommy says I get that from daddy, especially since he has two medical degrees since he is very smart." Okay that's weird, who would get to medical degrees besides someone like me.

"Since you seem so smart I guess I will tell you my story. For years and years of my life I walked around in a state where I wasn't living. I was there and doing things but I was asleep. I loved my family very much but I was always kind of a loner. Then I met a girl. Her name was Bella. She was the most smart, beautiful, caring, compassionate, selfless creature on this planet. We fell in love. I knew I wasn't good enough for her and that by being with me she would be in danger. I was selfish and I stayed with her and loved her. Then at her birthday party my brother tried to hurt her. You see my brother has a problem with control and he tried to attack her. Luckily, I was able to stop him but she still got hurt and that was my fault. After that I knew I had to leave. So, I told her I didn't want her and I didn't love her. That was the most painful thing I have ever had to do. She believed me right away when I told her I didn't want her or love her that was the blackest kind of blasphemy. I lied. I have always loved her and will always love her for the rest of my existence. After she left I moved away from my family and curled up in a ball. I ate when I couldn't wait any longer, but I didn't do anything else. A few months ago my family dragged me back to live with them but that doesn't change the fact that I am broken. Now, I am sitting next to this brilliant and amazing little girl who has helped me more than she knows." I had to sit in silence for a few moments. After telling my story and reliving it I was crumbling as I told the story I saw everything replaying in my mind. For some reason the girl had helped me a little. The fact that I could tell someone the truth and know they wouldn't judge me, they would only try to help; even if they were a four year old girl.

"Thank you for telling me your story. You know, you are not a bad person. You let your love go, even though you would suffer because you thought it was best for her."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You are the first friend I have made in a very long time."

"It's time go now Elizabeth," called a woman in the distance. She had a resemblance of _my_ Bella, but my eyes were just playing tricks on me since I had just been talking about her.

" I have to go now," Elizabeth said as she slid off the bench, "It was nice meeting you Edward."

"You too, Elizabeth. Maybe I'll see you later." I said. After she started walking away I got up and walked to my car. When I was almost to my car I heard a woman yell across the lot.

"MS. MASEN! ISABELLA!" the woman called as she trotted over to a car, "Elizabeth forgot her hat."

"Thanks!" Elizabeth's mom got into the car, grabbed the hat and took off down the road, leaving me standing a few cars a way stunned.

Elizabeth's mom's name was Isabella like Bella.

Bella's last name is Masen, just like my original last name.

Elizabeth's uncle, her father's brother, tried to accidentally hurt her mother.

Elizabeth's father had two medical degrees, I had two medical degrees.

Elizabeth's father thought he was sterile.

This was impossible, vampires can't have children, but what if they could. What if we were wrong? What if two vampires couldn't have a baby but a vampire man and a human woman could?

Isabella Masen still loved Elizabeth's father.

And with that I took off running after them. I was going to find out the truth.

**I hope you all liked it. **

**Please review. It would be great if someone could give me some feedback on the dialogue or some suggestions about it because I'm not sure how well that worked. **

**Review.**


	5. Together Forever

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series and all of it's characters. **

**Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.**

Together Forever: Chapter 4

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I kept repeating in my head. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. I heard everything the man said to Elizabeth. The man had to be _my …_Edward. He fell in love with a girl named Bella. His name was…Edward. It didn't hurt as much anymore to think his name. On top of that I had seen every memory through his mind. He was my Edward and everything pointed to the fact that the Edward in the park, _my _Edward still loved _his_ Bella. I felt the rush of love but I knew that in order to sort everything out I had to talk to him.

"Mommy, I have never seen you feel this way before. It has something to do with daddy, right?"

"Yeah, it does sweetie." I looked in to the back mirror as I said this but I was alarmed by Elizabeth's eyes. "Elizabeth Esme Cullen, why didn't you tell me you were thirsty!"

"I didn't want you to worry mommy. You have been hurting a lot lately and I wanted to give you a break." It hurt me that I wasn't fooling her. I wanted her to grow up in a happy household. Maybe that would all change soon.

"Okay Sweetie, but next time you need to tell me. Promise?"

"Promise."

"How about we go hunting right now? It is a Friday."

"Sure, but will you tell me stories about you and daddy?"

"Don't I always?" I had a feeling that this time retelling the past events wouldn't hurt so much now that I knew Edward really loved me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Tell the one about your first date and the meadow."

"Okay… well one Saturday morning I got up and got dressed. I did all the steps in my routine but I wasn't really focused. I ate a little but I was so nervous that I couldn't get it down. Then the doorbell rang and I opened it. Standing in the flesh was the most gorgeous man on this earth, the man I was falling in love with, Edward."

"Edward? My father's name was Edward? Mommy you have never let me hear his name before? You talk about Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper, Auntie Rosalie, and Uncle Emmet, but you always call daddy, daddy, not Edward."

"That's because it used to hurt to say his name but not anymore?"

"Why is that mommy?"

"I'll tell you later, okay. Anyway don't you want to hear the story, even thought you know it by heart?"

"I want you to finish the story, Mommy."

"So after he opened the door we realized we were matching and had a good laugh. After that we got in his Volvo and drove to a hiking trail, but your daddy wouldn't let us take the trail. Instead he led me through miles and miles of the woods. He was the perfect gentleman and was very patient with my slow pace. Then we arrived at the meadow. It was so pretty and almost perfectly round. I was temporarily awed but then I remembered the real reason I was there and turned around. I saw your father step out from behind the trees and into the sunlight. It was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He then tried to scare me off. He told me he was dangerous for me. He showed me his speed and his strength. I was exhilarated to see him so carefree in his actions. It was more natural for him and it only strengthened my feelings for him. He was so surprised that I wasn't scared of him but I told him the truth I was afraid of loosing him. I was in love with him and he was in love with me. The moment I realized I loved your father was before we went to the meadow and from that day I have never stopped loving him."

"Mommy we are here." Her little voice pulled me out of my memories.

"Oh right, well let's go!" I climbed out of the car and unbuckled Elizabeth from her seat. After setting her down we both sprinted into the forest. Finally we came to a stop once we were a good ways into the forest.

"Okay Elizabeth what do you want."

"Mommy why don't I go to the elk over there," She said pointing to her right, "And you can find something and we will meet back here when we are both done."

"Okay Elizabeth, but you know the drill if you need help or need me."

"Bye mommy," she called and sprinted off towards the elk. I waited a second I began my hunt catching the smell of some mountain lions, my favorite. I raced towards the mountain lion and crouched down. Then I sprang and sunk my teeth into it's neck. As I drank from it's neck I had the odd feeling that I was being watched. As I tossed the carcass aside I realized that there was a person next to me and I quickly whipped around a growl resonating from my chest.

"Bella?" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world call.

I was momentarily stunned but I quickly collected my self and straightened out. "Edward?"

"Edward!" I through myself into him and felt his arms rap around me. This was home. I was whole again. For the first time in years I was able to really breathe. "Edward did you mean what you said in the park to Elizabeth?"

"I meant every word. Bella, I love you, I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you." As he said the words that I had daydreamed about hearing since he left, something broke in me and I could no longer hold back. I crushed my lips to him, trying to portray how much I loved him. I poured every ounce of love and passion into the kiss. Every day I had gone through missing him no longer mattered, what mattered was that we are here now and that he loves me. I could have gone on kissing him forever, neither of us needed to breathe, but than I realized I had to tell him.

"I love you too Edward." I said breaking the kiss but still not breaking my hold on him. Now that I had him back I was afraid that I wouldn't survive if I let him go.

"Bella, do I really have a daughter?" Oh my god. I had completely forgotten about Elizabeth, but she hadn't called for me yet so she must not be worried or ready to go. I looked up into his eyes and spoke the truth.

"Yes, Edward, you do. Her name Elizabeth Esme Cullen and she is the most amazing child."

"I know she is amazing from when I met her earlier. But Bella how is it possible? I thought vampires couldn't have children."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure Edward, but I think it's because I was human. You see a woman changes through her pregnancy. That is something a vampire female can't do but a female woman can."

"Carlisle will be interested to hear that. Bella, who changed you?"

"Well, I had a very hard pregnancy, so I went looking for a vampire coven who I knew an approximation of where they were. No, Edward, not the Volturi." I said as I saw his look of horror." Anyway, they really helped me. Elizabeth was a strong baby so I was very weak from all the kicking and on top of that she craved blood. The coven got me everything I needed. Then when it came time to birth Elizabeth they took her out of me and changed me since I was dying after they took her out. Edward, please don't blame anyone for me becoming a vampire. It was no one's fault and I wanted to be a vampire anyway." I looked up to see his reaction afraid that he might be angry.

"Surprisingly, I'm not mad. I know it's horrible to say but I feel relieved that you are a vampire and happy that I can have forever with you…." He looked horror struck as he trailed off.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"I…didn't mean… to….assume..." He mumbled at a loss for words. And with that I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself. It felt strange to really laugh again. I kept laughing until I saw his face etched with confusion.

"Edward, it's okay. You know, now that I have you back I'm not going to let you go, unless you want me to that is." I was slightly worried. I still a little self-doubting.

"Bella, don't be stupid. I never want to leave you again. You are mine for forever."

"Forever," I promised. I was on cloud nine. I had Edward back, for forever. Nothing could bring me down now.

"Come on we better head back now. Do you want to meet Elizabeth as her father?"

"I would love nothing more." I couldn't get over the perfection of his voice or how beautiful he was. My memories hadn't done him justice. We walked hand in hand back to where Elizabeth was meeting me at.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth called as soon as I walked into the meeting point.

"Hey sweetie, how was your hunt?"

"Good! Hi Edward! Mommy you know him?"

"Yeah, I do. I will explain in the car sweetie. Okay?"

"Sure, mommy I'm glad you are so happy. I've never felt you feel this way before, you're complete and whole." We ran back to the car in a comfortable silence. This is how it should be me and my family together forever.

**I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**If you have any ideas about what should happen tell me. **

**Please review.**


	6. My Family, Our Family

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series and all of it's characters.**

**Sorry the update took so long, enjoy.**

My Family, Our Family: Chapter 5

As we rode in the car I couldn't believe my luck. I had found Bella and I had a daughter. I felt complete. My heart was soaring. I was like a lost planet with no sun to orbit but I had found my sun again. I was a complete man. Not only did I have the love of my existence back but I also had a daughter. Bella and I had created a life out of our love. I only just found out about Elizabeth but I already loved her. I never wanted her to suffer. I just wanted to give her the best life and keep her happy. I will kick any boys ass who tries something with her. No. Elizabeth doesn't need to date, ever. I already feel protective over my daughter. It's surprising how much I love Elizabeth already. And Bella, my beautiful Bella. I had found her and she still loved me. I would never leave her again. I would spend every second making sure she was happy and that she knew that I loved her. When Bella started to fidget I was pulled out of my thoughts. I could tell she was nervous about telling Elizabeth so I put a calming hand on her own hand.

"Elizabeth…" she began.

"Yes, mommy."

"I have something to tell you. You know how I couldn't find your daddy because of the whole misunderstanding. Well, it turned out it was a bigger misunderstanding than I thought, but the good news is I found him! Sweetie, Edward is your father." I could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Really?" I could hear the excitement in Elizabeth's voice as she spok.

"Yes." Within second I could feel arms wrapping around my neck from behind me.

_I love you daddy._

"I love you too, Elizabeth." It was absolutely true.

"You read my mind, daddy?"

"I don't think so…. I couldn't hear your thoughts earlier…" but wait, now I could. "Maybe, I did but I thought you had a block like your mommy?"

"Oh no. I didn't know who the man she was talking to at the park was and I thought another vampire might be around since I got a new power so I wrapped my shield around her," Bella said.

"Bella, honey could you please explain? What's your power? I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh right, sorry. The reason you can't hear my thoughts is because I have a shield, which I can now extend outward. I can also adapt people's powers. Once I am in close proximity with a power I can then use it any time I want at my own disposal. I can turn the different powers on and off."

"Wow..." I breathed out.

"Elizabeth, honey, can you please sit back now?"

"Sure, mommy," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and sitting back. I am still surprised at how much I love her. We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Bella's house.

"So this is it," Bella said as she got out of the car at the house.

"Nice." It was _nice_ but I could tell that Bella had struggled to support Elizabeth. _I_ should have been there to support her. I couldn't let that bother me. I was living in the present, now and from now on I would provide Bella and Elizabeth with what ever they needed.

"Can you grab Elizabeth's stuff?"

"Sure."

"Mommy hurry up! I want to show daddy my room."

"Okay, okay," Bella said as she unlocked the door. I could see that like me she also enjoyed Elizabeth calling me daddy.

"Let me show you around." Bella showed me around the first level that had a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and laundry room. On the second floor was another bathroom and two bedrooms. There was one room for Bella and one for Elizabeth.

"Daddy, daddy come quick! I want to show you my room!"

"Coming!" I yelled and quickly entered her room.

Her room had a wooden bed frame that was painted white. She had a normal dresser and she had toys scattered in one area of the room. Her comforter on her bed had the Disney princesses on them and so did the pillows. What caught my attention, though, were the walls. They had a purple back round but all around the walls were painted musical notes and there was a staff of music wrapping around the walls. "I love your room sweetie, especially the walls!"

"Thanks daddy. I have always loved music and wanted to play piano but we couldn't get a piano which is okay. Actually mommy told me I might be able to start learning soon, since she is saving up for a piano." Wow, I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Bella not to be able to give Elizabeth everything. An idea started to form in my head about I could help with the piano dilemma.

"Do you both want to watch a movie before Elizabeth goes to sleep?" Bella called from the lower level.

"Yes! Can we watch the Lion King? Elizabeth yelled back.

"Sure," I heard again in Bella's beautiful voice.

"Come on daddy," I heard as I was pulled down the stairs.

We got all arranged on the couch and started the movie. It was one of the best moments of my life. I had Bella in my arms and my daughter curled up on my lap. I alternated between watching Bella and Elizabeth, never really focusing on the movie. Elizabeth sang all the songs with the movie. When the song "Can you feel the love tonight," came on I couldn't help singing it quietly to _my _Bella. Near the end of the movie Elizabeth fell asleep on my chest and for the rest of the movie I just stared at Bella.

After a while Bella spoke up, "Love, let's put her to sleep."

"m'kay," I replied lifting my daughter in my arms.

I climbed the steps with Bella on my tail. When I reached Elizabeth's room I laid her into bed covering her with the blankets. I then placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Hi love," I murmured into Bella's hair, pulling her into a hug as soon as we were out of Elizabeth's room. I'm not sure how long we stood in the hallway just holding each other.

"Edward, pick up your phone it's buzzing," Bella said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I flipped open the phone. SHIT! I had missed like fifty calls all from my family. I dialed into the phone.

"Edward, what's wrong."

"Nothing love. I just forgot to call my family. I hope nothing's wrong."

"Esme! What's wrong, you called so many times?"

"EDWARD! Oh my god. Are you okay dear? We've been trying to reach you for hours! Everyone's looking for you! You disappeared from Alice visions!" I could hear the worry, concern and terror dripping from her voice. I felt so bad about for getting to call.

"Esme, I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine. Better than I've been in years."

"Really, what happened? Where are you?" I could hear the relief begin to set in.

"Really, mom. I'll explain everything tomorrow, okay. I want to tell you something in person."

"Okay, Edward. I love you."

"Thanks Esme. I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh yeah can you call off the family for my search?"

"Sure. Bye, son."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone and turning to talk to Bella.

"Love, do you and Elizabeth want to come see my family tomorrow.

"I would love to see_ our_ family tomorrow! How do you think they will react to Elizabeth." It made my heart soar to hear her call my family _our _family. They were now _our_ family just like they had been since I met Bella.

"There is no doubt in my mind that they will love Elizabeth. I am sure they will be quite taken with her." I couldn't wait to introduce my family to my _daughter_. Bella and I sat down on the couch curling up in each other, just laying there. Suddenly, I was pulled out of my bliss as I heard someone's approaching thoughts.

"NO!" I yelled as I ran out of the door.

"Edward!" I heard from behind me and felt Bella follow me.

I reached the outside. It was a starry night but very dark. The only light was the reflection from the moon. I saw Emmet running and reached out to stop him before he ran into the house. After he stopped I saw him in a low crouch, ready to attack, a growl resonating from his lips. I automatically sank into a defensive crouch.

"Emmet stop I'm fine." I said.

"What?" I could still hear his growl. I felt my own growl vibrate through my chest.

"Do not harm my family" I hissed through my teeth. He seemed confused but he stood up out of the crouch. It was sinking in to him that I wasn't harmed.

"Edward, are you okay? What's wrong with you? What do you mean family, we are your family." I sighed and then too began to get out of my crouch.

"I'm fine Emmet. I appreciate your concern but go home. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Fine," he huffed I could still hear a slight growl to his voice as he turned to leave.

"And Emmet, next time you growl at my family, you may get hurt. Nothing is getting through to them." I told him menacingly.

As he ran away I could hear his thoughts. "_What the hell is going on? Maybe I shouldn't leave him there, he's finally gone insane. He was off the deep end before but now he's just delusional. Since, he's my brother I won't say anything and listen to his explanation first before having Carlisle commit him. Guess I better head home, don't want him to freak out, even though I could take him in a fight…."_

As Bella and I returned to the house all I could think about was _my family_. I had Bella and Elizabeth and I would do anything for them. Even after the quarrel with Emmet I am still happy. I have my love in my arms and I can hear the sounds of my daughter's faint heart beat upstairs.

**I hope you all like the chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long. I will most likely only be updating once a week now, since I am so busy.**

**Please review.**


	7. Suprise, Suprise

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series and all of it's characters.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter.**

**Enjoy the new chapter! **

Surprise, Surprise: Chapter 6

**E pov-**

We spent the rest of the night just enjoying each other's company. Sometimes we would sit in silence and sometimes we would just talk. Although, we didn't do much, I was soaring in happiness. In the morning Elizabeth woke up and Bella made Elizabeth chocolate chip pancakes. She said it was one of Elizabeth's favorite foods. I felt like every little detail about Elizabeth was being put in a file in stored away into my brain.

Finally, after we were all ready to go we headed out to the see _our_ family. We drove in the Bella's car all the way to the Cullen house but I got to drive since Bella didn't know where it was. I will admit that Bella drove faster and better than she used to but still not fast enough in my eyes. Though I could see her reasoning for driving slower, she did have very precious cargo in the back seat. As we drove, I never let go of Bella's hand. I was driving a bit slower than usual but not by much. I wanted to enjoy the time I had alone with _my _girls before the rest of _our_ family intruded. As we drove along Elizabeth kept asking me more questions about my family. Then she would ask Bella to repeat a story she had heard about my family. I was glad to know that Bella always kept Elizabeth in the know about my family. Also, that just because we weren't in their lives before Elizabeth still knew them in a way.

"We're here, I announced as we pulled up to the house. The house a good ways away from town. It was surrounded by trees and an open area around the house. I had yet to explore the surrounding forest but I am sure Bella and I will soon. Who know's, maybe we will find a meadow to our liking. I quickly went around and opened Bella's door for her. Then I opened Elizabeth's door and grabbed her out of the car placing her on my back. Elizabeth quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss on the back of my head.

"Here goes nothing," I murmured as we began walking towards the house. The house had an old style to the outside, yet you could tell that there were some modern architecture features to it. For the most part the front of the house had just been restored but, the back part of the house was a different story. Esme, Jasper, and Emmet had spent a few long hard days before we moved here adding an addition to the back of the house that was more modern and spacious. The house was sort of like each of us. The base and foundation of it was modern but there had been changes made to it as it moved into the modern world.

"Hello," I called out and immediately there were six vampires standing before us.

"Edward, what's going on? ...What's going on our future just… Edward?" I heard all my family members question me at once and then they suddenly became quiet, all eyes resting on Bella.

"Do you honestly not remember me?" _my_ Bella asked _our_ family.

"Bella!" Esme gasped in shock, recognition showing in her eyes.

"Yes…" my beloved said a grin spreading across her face.

"So you're a vampire now?" Esme spoke again.

"Yes, I was changed a little over four years ago."

"But..but… I thought you were dead? You disappeared from my visions?" Alice stuttered.

"What! Alice you thought she was dead and you didn't tell me?" I yelled at her.

"Edward," she replied calmly but defensively, "You and I both know that if I told you Bella was dead you would have gone to the Volturi and I couldn't let that happen. Besides I wasn't sure if she was dead or not, which she wasn't anyways," with that Alice bounded into Bella pulling Bella away from me and into a hug. I guess I could see Alice's point but I still wasn't totally happy with her. I knew Alice was right but I still didn't like it. Suddenly, I was pulled from my thoughts with the sound of Bella's voice.

"Elizabeth Esme Cullen! What do you think you're doing to you father?" I then realized that Elizabeth was no longer on my back but now she was partially sitting on my shoulders with her hands gripping my hair, trying to hold herself up.

"Sorry, daddy," she said as I quickly pulled her from my shoulders and held her on my hip so that she didn't fall.

"It's okay sweetie," I said as she kissed my cheek. I felt a rush of love for my daughter. I stared down at her little face, and she stared straight back into my eyes. The look on my face could only show the love and adoration I had for my daughter. I kept reveling over how amazing Elizabeth was and how much I loved her until I was pulled out of our little father-daughter moment by the gasps and blank stares I was getting from my family.

**I wasn't planning on writing again today but after all the reviews I got I couldn't help but update. I had to change at which point this chapter would end so that I had time to finish writing it. I hope you like it!**

**Sorry, but I won't be able to update for a few days.**

**I still enjoy reviews though.**

**Please review.**


	8. Family Moments

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. Thank you for all the great reviews. **

**A/N: I got a few questions that I just wanted to clarify. First of all, after Elizabeth was born she ages at a normal physical rate but her mental growth is faster than normal. Also, because of Elizabeth's power she has a better understanding of people and the maturity of someone much older than herself. When she saw first saw Edward, there was just something about him that drew her to him. Also, his pain was so deep and it reminded her of her mother so she wanted to help him. I hope this clears things up. If anyone has anymore questions just ask.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, they really meant a lot. I hope you like the chapter. **

Family Moments: Chapter 7 

"Umm…….this is Bella and my daughter Elizabeth Esme Cullen."

"Daddy, can I try and guess who each person is? I want to see if I can figure it out," a sweet little voice asked me.

"Sure, sweetie," I answered as I hitched Elizabeth higher up on my side.

"Okay…. The one with the short black hair is Auntie Alice. Next to her is Uncle Jasper. Then right there," she said pointing to Emmet, "is Uncle Emmet. Next to him I think is Auntie Rose. Finally that's Grandma," she said pointing to Esme, "And Grandpa is next to her. Am I right daddy?"

"Yep, sweetie. How did you get them all right?" She was really smart for a four year old. I know I hadn't left any pictures so I really wondered how she was right about everyone.

"I used my power and what mommy told me about them."

"Edward…it's impossible for vampires…How?" Carlisle asked breaking out of some of the shock.

"Well Bella was still human at the time….," I trailed off, "But she has some theories that I'm sure she'd share with you."

I could see the news settling into my family's faces and suddenly they were all beginning to grin. I could hear there thoughts becoming more coherent. _Oh my god! I have a niece! I can't wait to take her shopping!... Cool! Bella's back and with a mini Bella too. I wonder if mini Bella blushes like old Bella…. I hope they let me be part of her life she is just so amazing. I can't believe Edward gets to have a daughter…. Oh, I am just so happy to see my son happy! And now I have a granddaughter to love too. Oh my baby boy finally has a family of his own……_

I was grateful that they were all accepting to Elizabeth and happy for me. It really meant a lot. I could see my future laying out as I imagined my life with not only my siblings and parents but also with Bella and Elizabeth. Yesterday, I was living in a lifeless shell, trying to make it from day to day, and now I have a bright future with my _whole_ family.

"Hi, Elizabeth! Oh I can't wait to take you shopping! Do you like to shop?" I could see Alice bouncing up and down in front of my daughter.

"Yeah, I love to shop! Mommy doesn't though."

"Ooooooooh, then we'll have to go soon!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth," Jasper said in his southern drawl as he put a hand on Alice's shoulder to calm her.

"You too, Uncle Jazzy!"

As Esme stepped forward I could here her thoughts about wanting to meet Elizabeth to hold Elizabeth.

"You want to go meet grandma?" I whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She nodded and I set her down on the floor.

"Hi Grandma!" Elizabeth said as she walked across the floor and arrived at Esme's feet. Esme immediately picked her up into a hug.

"Hello, darling," she whispered pulling Elizabeth into a tight hug. Esme was expanding with joy. I knew Elizabeth would especially affect Esme and Rosalie since the two always wanted to have a child of their own. "Do you want to go into the other room and sit down?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth was acclimating well to my family. I could tell that both Bella and me were beyond happiness that our families were whole. We had each other, our daughter, our siblings, and our parents.

Once we were in the other room we all sat around on the couch and floor just enjoying each others company, while Elizabeth was bombarded with questions. Elizabeth held everyone's attention in the room and that's saying something for a room full of vampires.

"So, Elizabeth, how old are you?" Esme asked.

"Four!"

"So, do you like school?"

"Yeah! Especially since mommy is down the hall from me. I am a year ahead of most people my age in school, so I am in pre-k. Mommy says that I am a year ahead in school because of the smarts that I got from my daddy!"

"Your daddy isn't always smart, I remember the time…"

"Emmet…" I warned cutting him off.

"Your wrong Uncle Emmy! My daddy is smart!" I could see that Elizabeth was going to be just as stubborn as Bella.

"Sorry, kido," Emmet said as my family tried to hide their smirks. "So what's your favorite food?"

"Well, my favorite human food is chocolate chip pancakes, I really like them with ice cream, but mommy never lets me have that," Elizabeth had the cutest pout as she said Bella didn't let her have pancakes with ice cream. I knew I was in trouble, I can barely deny Elizabeth anything now, but when she turns the pout on I know I am going to be easy to crack. "My favorite animal is mountain lion, just like mommy and daddy!"

"Do you like being similar to your parents?" Esme asked her.

"Yes! I have the best mommy and daddy!" Elizabeth answered enthusiastically. She warmed my unbeating heart. My chest was swelling with pride and love.

"What do you like to do?"

"I love to play games, help mommy cook, do art, and I love music!" she answered all in one, very quick, wind reminding me of Alice.

"What's your favorite game?" Alice asked her excitedly.

"Hmmm….. my favorite would have to be…..Disney sorry!"

"Oh! I love that game! I've played it a few times." Alice exclaimed animatedly. "I think it's in the basement, do you want to play?"

"Sure!" my daughter said bouncing up. With that Alice ran out of the room and Elizabeth bounced over to me on the floor. "Daddy! Daddy! Will you play with us?"

"Sure, sweetie!" I said, pulling Elizabeth into my lap. All of the sudden I heard a camera go off.

"Aww.. aren't they cute!" I heard Esme say.

"Uh," I groaned, burying my head behind my daughter who was currently on my lap.

"I found it!" Alice called running back into the room. "Edward move!"

"Okay, okay," I said getting up. Alice moved over a square coffee table.

"Let's play! Me and Jazz can be a team, so can Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmet, and Elizabeth, Bella, and Edward can be a team."

"Okay! Can we be the princesses, Aunt Alice?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure!" Alice replied.

"We call villains," my childish brother called.

"Fine we can be animals. Right Jazzy?"

"Sure love," Jasper replied. Jasper would do anything to make Alice happy.

"Yay! So grandma and grandpa can be the boy characters."

Alice set up the game and we all sat around playing. It was a fun family moment. I could tell that my family was happy with the addition to our family and they were all glad that I was back to my happy self. Elizabeth sat on my lap and Bella sat next to me, I couldn't get over how lucky I was. This was it, I knew it, I was home and I was happy. Nothing could break us apart. I would always be there for my girls. I would play all the games Elizabeth wanted and I'd even do the girly things too. I will be there to go through each phase Elizabeth has. My family was no longer one of seven but now it was one of nine. We were _whole_.

**I hope you liked it. I'll try and update when I get a chance, but I'm sick so it depends how bad I feel. Hopefully, I'll update again over the weekend, but I can't promise. Just so you know, reviews make me feel more inclined to update faster.**

**Please review. **


	9. Moving Past the Past

**I am really sorry that I haven't i[dated in so long. I've been so busy. This chapter has taken a really long time to write. I wanted to know if people would rather longer chapters or more often. Please tell me in a review. I hope you all like this chapter, I hope to have a new update up in a week or so.**

**Disclaimer- I do no own Twilight or all of it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Moving Past the Past: Chapter 8

**Edward Pov**

We played games and just hung out for a few hours but it was getting near dinner time for Elizabeth. Bella and I decided to go pick up dinner and to bring it back to my house. We were going to watch a movie when we got back to the house. We wanted to bring Elizabeth along for the ride but she wanted to stay with her aunts, uncles, and grandparents. She was really enjoying getting to know them and I could tell that they were enjoying it too. I loved that they go t along so well. My family felt complete now.

Bella and I grabbed Elizabeth some dinner from an Italian restaurant and Bella stopped by her house to grab a movie, but she wouldn't let me see what it was. Now we were on our way back to my house. A relaxing night with the family. I hoped it was the first of many.

**Bella (Pov)**

I was having the best day I have had in years. My family was back together. I had the love of my existence back, my family, and my daughter. I feel bad that Edward missed so many years of Elizabeth's life. At least she has a father now. I know that Edward wishes he could have been there for her firsts, the first time she talked, the first time she walked. Over the years I made a video of every monumental moment in Elizabeth's life. Sometimes the Denali's are behind the camera but they don't talk on film because then Edward would know that they changed me and I have the feeling that he would be pretty angry. Anyways, the video is with me so I'm going to surprise all the Cullens and have them watch it.

"We're here!" Edward announced as he cut the engine of the car in front of the Cullen house. He ran around and opened my door; he was still the gentle man.

"Hey," I said getting out of the car. He had the food in one hand and mine in the other. While I had the movie in my free hand. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. I couldn't get over kissing him. Now that he's back I always feel the need to touch him.

"We're back," Edward called as we walked through the doors of the Cullen house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard Elizabeth yell as she bolted towards us and jumped up to be pulled into a hug by Edward.

"Hey, sweetie, how's my girl?" Edward asked, "Did you have fun while we were gone?"

"Yeah, daddy. Uncle Emmet is so funny and I love all of my aunts and uncles. Grandma and Grandpa too." I was so happy she had taken so well to them. I was also, glad the Cullens were so accepting of Elizabeth. I had really missed them.

"So, baby girl, your daddy and I got you dinner and I have a special movie to watch," I told her.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "Come on guys!" she grabbed our hands and pulled us into the other room.

"You're back!" Esme called.

"Yep!" Edward replied. I could see Esme's eyes shining at her son's happiness.

We set up Elizabeth's dinner at the coffee table and we all sat around the room while she ate. We just talked and enjoyed each other's company. When Elizabeth finished eating she sat down in her daddy's lap. Once she was situated I decided to put in the movie. After turning it on I sat cuddled into Edward's side, his arm draped across me. I hoped he would like the movie, I had been working on it for years.

The movie came on and there me on the screen. I had filmed me saying a message to Edward and what the movie was. I could hear my voice coming through the speakers. As soon as I came on screen everyone in the screen focused on the TV and watched it intently.

"_Edward…. I know you'll probably never see this, but I wanted you to see your daughter growing up. I hope that even though you don't love me… you could learn to love her. She is the most amazing creature, just like you. Her name is Elizabeth Esme Cullen and she is a miracle baby. She's half human, half vampire. I love her with all my heart just like I love you. On the clips ahead I have captured our daughter's life. I hope you see this one day………"_

After the introduction there were many videos of Elizabeth right after she was born. The Denali's filmed it since I was undergoing my change. None of the Denalis ever speak on film or are seen because I know Edward would flip out if he knew they changed me or that they kept Elizabeth and me a secret.

Next on screen was the first time I met Elizabeth……………………………..

………the first time she took a bottle……………the first time she went hunting ……….. ……………the first time she spoke…………………….the first time she crawled………. ………………………………………the first time she went hunting………………………her first day of each school year ………………….the first time she walked …………the first time at the park……………..the first time in her new room…………the first time she used her powers…………… all of her school performances……………………all of her birthdays…………. Elizabeth singing a song………every important moment in her life............

Everything was on tape all of it, this was her life and I wanted to share it with all of them especially Edward. As the different videos flashed by on the screen I was pulled into each memory. I was in my own world. My world of Elizabeth. I felt myself crying tearless tears. I was happy. I was moving on from the period of my life where I spend my time missing Edward, suffering. I have moved on to be happy and to share my existence with my true love, for all of eternity.

Thinking of Edward made me remember that I wanted to see his reaction, so I pulled myself out of my reverie to see how my love reacted to his daughter's life.

As I pulled myself out of my thoughts I saw something that caused pain. There was Edward, on the floor with sobbing tearlessly while hugging and cradling our daughter. I couldn't stand to see his pain.

**Edward Pov**

I had just seen my daughter's life flash before my eyes. I was beyond touched that even when Bella thought..._I didn't love her_…. she still wanted to see me and let me be part of our daughter's life. She was always thinking of me just as always thinking of her. I felt happiness and I felt my silent heart bursting as I watched our daughter grow and experience new things. I also felt a deep grief at sorrow at having missed my daughters first four years of life. I couldn't help blame myself for that. It was all my fault. If I hadn't been so "all-knowing" I would never have left Bella because I thought it was best. It was the stupidest mistake of my life. I have always regretted leaving her and now I regret it even more. It tears at my heart knowing that I could have been there for Elizabeth and Bella, but I wasn't. I have promised myself that from now on I won't miss a moment.

I know I won't miss a moment from now on. But I feel the agony of having missed so much of Elizabeth's life. I will be forever trying to make up for the time that I missed. It kept playing over in my head that it was my fault. I let my self be over taken in sobs as the movie ended. Tearless sobs. I cradle Elizabeth to my body, curving around her. My body wracked with tearless sobs.

"Shh…….. love, it's okay," my sweet Bella whispered to me. "Elizabeth, why don't you stay with Grandma while I go talk to daddy outside, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," my baby replied. Before Elizabeth got off my lap she turned around with and laid a hand on my face and looked at my face. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips to my forehead. "I love you daddy," she whispered before climbing off my lap and walking over to Esme.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me up and walked me out of the house. She began to run dragged me behind her. I'm not sure how I did it but I began to run alongside her. Suddenly stopped in a small clearing and allowed me to fall to the ground. She sat next to me and wrapped her arm around me. She just allowed me to sob. When I finally stopped sobbing and I was just trembling I spoke.

"It's all my fault…" I whispered my voice not fully coming back to me.

"No…Edward it's…" Bella began before I cut her off.

"It is Bella. I missed so much. If I wasn't stupid, I could've been there if I hadn't thought I knew what was best, even when I was wrong."

"Edward I don't blame you."

"But you should Bella. You had to do so much by yourself. I should have been there to support you, to run out and get you some crazy craving, to feed Elizabeth at a middle of the night feeding, to send her off to school for the first time, to take care of both of you. I made the stupidest mistake of my life when I left you and it keeps getting stupider. We both suffered for so long because of my stupid decision."

"Okay, Edward, you have to stop," I began to interrupt but she wouldn't let me, "No, let me speak. Edward, you can't live in the past. We have to move on so we can have a future. Edward I won't lie to you, I wish you hadn't left, but I don't blame you for it. You did what you thought was right. Edward, please move past it for me. I love you and I want to spend my existence with you. From here on out you won't miss anything. Please Edward live with me in the now. Experience everything. Be here."

"I love you," I said and pulled her into a kiss. I poured everything into that kiss, my sorrow, my regret, my love, my happiness, my suffering, my hope. "Bella," I said breathlessly, as I broke the kiss, "You're right. I'll get pass it. I'm in love with you and I will not live in the past while I could be her with you in the present. I'm going to take care of you and Elizabeth from now on. I'm going to be there for everything. I'll do what ever you want me to help with anything. I will be here with you. I am never leaving again I will always love you and Elizabeth. You both are my family."

"I love you, too Edward. You are my life. I am nothing without you. You are my everything."

"Bella?" I said with a little nervousness.

"Yes?"

"Move in with me."

"Okay," she replied. "Soon, but I want Elizabeth to get used to the change of you being in her life before we move. I don't want to bring too much on her at once."

"That's great Bella! Besides now I'll have time to have a house built especially for us."

"Edward?"

"Yes," I replied happily picturing the future that lay ahead for Bella and I.

"I don't want you to spend too much on the house okay. Promise me. Besides we'll be have to move soon anyways."

"Not for a few years, I think."

"No, Edward. We'll have to move sooner than that. Like at the end of the school year. I've already been here for about four years and now the man I'm in love with someone who is posing as a highschooler. Edward we can't be public in the town about our love. It could cause problems. What grade are you supposed to be?"

"Well, this is the first time I've gone back to school since Forks and so Carlisle and Esme thought it would be better to start me as and eighteen year old senior, in case I couldn't handle school."

"Well, at least it won't seem illegal. How if people see you with Elizabeth we tell them you are babysitting her."

"Bella, not to be presumptuous but doesn't she look a little too much like me for that to be believable."

"You're right Edward….give me a minute to think." She thought for a minute and then began to speak again. "Okay, I got it! How about we tell them that you are her uncle. How about when you were thirteen your biological brother lived with you and the Cullens but then he died in a car crash and it was too hard for me to be near you guys at first so I moved away. Then, after I moved away I found out I was pregnant. Everyone here thinks that Elizabeth's father died in a car crash. This will also show why she calls your siblings aunt and uncle and why she calls Carlisle and Esme, grandma and grandpa. So… what do you think?"

"I think your brilliant Bella," I said honestly.

"Wow! I never thought I'd hear you say be calling me the brilliant one."

"You are brilliant Bella! But… I have a question. First, when do you get off work and when does Elizabeth's school end. Also, will you still move in with me?"

"Edward, I will still move in with you if it is somewhere people can't catch us at. I really do want to move in with you," she leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Oh, and I get off work at four but Elizabeth gets off at three. Normally another teacher watches her for me while I finish up."

"Bella, would you be opposed if I pick Elizabeth up from school from now on?" I really hoped she would. I would love to get to know Elizabeth better and spend more time with her.

"That should work, I think."

"Great!" I exclaimed I was so excited. "Now can we talk more later."

"Huh?" she asked confused before I leaned in and claimed her lips. I felt at home when I kissed her. I felt complete. I know I can never fully make up for leaving but I can move past it and live. Tonight had helped me move past it all. I was healing and so was Bella. We were complete together. She truly was my rock and my family. She was my family. Apart we were broken but together…….together we were whole.

**I hope you all liked this chapter it took me a while. **

**Please, review. **


	10. As Long as You're with Me

**I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I have some writers block with this story. I have a little bit more planned with this story but if anyone has any ideas they would be appreciated. Anyways, here's my next chapter. It's my longest yet. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters, not me.**

As Long as You're with Me: Chapter 9

**Bella's Pov-**

Once we were finally able to break away from our kiss, we headed back to the house hand in hand. I am so glad that we resolved everything. I think we can move forward now. I can picture our life together. In the near future, I can see myself coming home and walking into the room where I find Edward and Elizabeth playing. Nothing makes me smile more than the thought of my Edward being a father and doing things with Elizabeth. When I see them interacting I can't help but let a grin cross my face.

"What's with the smiles, love?" Edward asked as he nuzzled into my hair.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," I sighed.

"Well, that makes two of us," he told me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we continue walking.

"I take it that everything is all better?" Esme asked as we entered the house.

"Yep," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth shrieked as she ran towards us. Edward unwrapped his arms from me and picked her up. "Are you all better now. Daddy?" she asked staring him straight into his eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart," he told her and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Okay! Elizabeth time for bed," I told her.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes," I replied with a little more authority.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. "Come on Daddy, you have to help Mommy tuck me in."

"Okay," he told her smiling.

"We'll be right back," I said to the rest of the family, then I leaned down to whisper in Elizabeth's ear, "Why don't you go tell everyone goodnight?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed hopping down from Edward's grasp. After she jumped down I could hear the murmurs of goodnight from everybody. Elizabeth gave everyone a hug and kiss. When I saw this I looked up and met Edward's eyes; both of us smiling at each other our eyes shining with love.

"Come on mommy and daddy! Time to tuck me in!" Elizabeth called as she bounded up the stairs causing us to trail behind her.

Once we got upstairs Edward gave her some toothpaste he had randomly in the cabinet and a toothbrush, so she could brush her teeth. Then we took out a t-shirt of Edward's and Elizabeth wore that to sleep. I don't think he was ever going to get that shirt back. I could tell that our daughter loved sleeping in her daddy's clothes, even though it draped almost to her feet. Once she was in bed Edward tucked her in, Edward and I laid down on both of her sides. Elizabeth rolled onto her side and buried her face in her daddy's chest. It reminded me of how I used to sleep when Edward would sneak through my window at night.

"Good night," Elizabeth murmured into Edward's chest, causing him to chuckle.

"Good night, sweet heart," I whispered to her and wrapped my arms around her from the back.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel," Edward whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Elizabeth's forehead and then he started humming her lullaby.

It was so sweet. If I could cry I would have. The lullaby was similar to mine and yet it was totally different. I could here the innocence of it, the joy she brought to us, the tone of discovery, the bubbliness she had, the knowledge beyond her years that she possessed, the love and compassion she had for people, and the hope she represented to Edward and me. Through out the song I could here little fragments of my lullaby.

After about fifteen minutes of lying with Elizabeth, Edward and I finally left. We waited until her breathing was level and she was fully asleep before leaving. It wasn't until I watched Elizabeth sleep for the first time when she was a baby, that I really understood the fascination Edward had with me when I slept. When we reached right outside Elizabeth's door I gave Edward a chaste kiss before grabbing his hand and starting to walk down stairs.

We quickly made our way down the stairs but we moved at a human pace so we wouldn't be downstairs right away. When we go down stairs everyone was scattered around the family room, but as soon as we started walking into the room everyone was back at the couches. Edward and I walked over to the loveseat and he sat down and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist at the same time. I felt so peaceful here in his arms.

"So…" Alice started off bouncing up and down next to Jasper. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a little bit.

"So..." I continued for her.

"So, what's new?" Alice asked causing all of us to laugh.

"What do you want to know?" I asked Alice as I snuggled back into Edward's chest.

"Everything, what have you done these last five years?" Alice asked.

"Well, about four years ago Charlie told me to make some plans or he was going to send me to Florida to live with Renee. That was the day when I went through the calendar and realized that I was pregnant. When I found out I was pregnant with Elizabeth, I got my life back. I made plans of what I was going to do, but those plans sort of fell through when I started getting weak and when my pregnancy was going quicker than it should have. Anyways, I left Charlie's house and started looking for vampires, because there were superhuman complications with my pregnancy. So, once I found these other vampires they got me the blood I needed to drink in order to satisfy Elizabeth's needs. They were also the ones who changed me."

"Who were the vampires who helped you out?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm… no one," I said trying not to give away who it really was, "It doesn't matter. So, back to the story. I had finished high school and I took a lot of online college classes so that I could get my teacher's certification. I got it pretty quickly since I had extra time since I didn't have to sleep anymore. Plus, Elizabeth was one of the best behaved babies. Once, I got my teaching degree, I went looking for a job. I got a job working at the elementary school here and Elizabeth and I have been living here ever since. We're pretty well settled here, but Edward and I figured we would have to leave at the end of the year, which is something we wanted to talk to you about."

"Right," Edward said picking up the conversation and everyone's eyes shifted from me to him. "So, Bella and I have come up with our cover story. First of all, we were hoping you would be okay to moving at the end of this year. I know we just moved but I would really love it if our family could stay together. Either way after this year Bella, Elizabeth, and I are going to move because Bella's will have been here almost four years. Also, everyone here thinks that I am a high school student and that Bella is an adult. Don't worry you don't have to decide right now, we both understand if you want to stay here a little bit longer, besides I already made the family move once."

Before Edward could go on Alice flitted over and smacked him in the back of the head, clearly she had been taking lessons from Rosalie.

"Oww! What was that for Alice?" Edward asked.

"It was for being a dumbass brother!" she said snippily. "Of course we are all going to move with you. We're a family." When Alice said that I was so beyond over-joyed. We were a family. I could see in Edward's eyes that it meant a lot to him too.

"Thanks, that means a lot to us," Edward spoke as he brought up our intertwined hands to his lips and kissed my hand.

"So what's this cover story?" boomed Emmet.

"Okay, so we are going to tell people that Elizabeth is the daughter of my twin brother who died. He was also adopted by Carlisle and Esme, so that explains why Elizabeth calls you all aunt and uncle and why she calls Carlisle and Esme, Grandma and Grandpa. Also, my brother died in a car crash. Oh, and lastly, Bella moved away from us before she knew she was pregnant because it was too hard to be around us. Then when she found out she was pregnant we had already moved and she couldn't locate us. So what do you think?" Edward finished saying.

"That should work," Carlisle said and everyone nodded in agreement too.

"Okay, well that's it then," I said.

"So, Bells, I was wondering what your power is. Is it super-klutziness?" Emmet asked with laughter.

"No, Emmet, I actually have two powers," I told him smugly trying to wipe the smirk off his face. "I can shield other people's powers and I can extend my shield to protect other people too. Also, I can adapt the powers of other vampires and use them when ever I want. So Emmet, I wouldn't cross me if I were you."

"Oooo…scary," he replied causing everyone to laugh.

For the rest of the night we wall just hung out. At first we all sat around and talked and got caught up. Edward didn't let me go for one second. After everyone scattered around the room, Alice and I talked for a while. She somehow tricked me into going on a shopping trip next weekend. At least I was able to put it off for a week. After a while Jasper and Alice left Edward and me and I saw Alice getting out some fabric and sewing a dress for Elizabeth. Elizabeth would really love it. It was so relaxing to just be with my family and wait for my daughter to wake up. Elizabeth should wake up any time now.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Alice screeched bouncing up and down.

"What's going on Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight. It will be perfect for baseball? What do you say?"

"Hell yeah," Emmet called.

"I'm in," said Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie also agreed to play.

"What do you say, Edward and Bella? Don't you want to teach your daughter to play baseball?"

"Bella, what do you think?" Edward asked me softly. I saw in his eyes he pleading was pleading me to say yes.

"Whatever you want Edward," I promised.

"Okay, Alice, we're in," he told her.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard coming from upstairs and with that I took off up the stairs.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," I said as I sat down on her bed and she crawled out from the covers.

"Morning, Mommy," she said rubbing her eyes.

"How'd you sleep, sweetie?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Daddy," she shrieked throwing her arms around him.

"Hi, baby, did you sleep well?" Edward asked as he hugged her back.

"Good, Daddy," she exclaimed.

"So, baby girl, what do you say if you get up and have some breakfast? Then, you can hang out with your daddy and me or you aunts and uncles. Tonight though Daddy is going to teach you to play baseball and all of us Cullens are going to play a game."

"Really, Mommy?"

"Really, really," I told her.

"Okay! Let's go!" she bounced.

"Come one sweetheart," Edward told her.

"How about I get you dressed and your Daddy goes and gets you breakfast. Your Aunt Alice has a special surprise for you today."

"Really, mommy what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see," I told her. "You know, when your daddy goes down to make your breakfast then he'll send up your aunt to give you your surprise."

"Okay, Daddy go get Aunt Alice," she ordered him and pushed away from him so she could get down.

"Yes, sir," he saluted and walked out of the room.

"So I hear you want your surprise!" Alice called happily as she bounced into the room; I could here Rosalie waiting outside the door.

"Yeah!" screamed Elizabeth.

"Okay, close your eyes no peaking," Alice told Elizabeth.

"Okay, I'm ready," Elizabeth's voice chimed as she put her fingers over her eyes.

"Come in Rose," Alice called softly and then she reminded Elizabeth, "No peaking."

"I'm not Aunt Alice," she promised.

"Okay, open," Alice told her.

"Wow! Is that for me?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw the dress. It was a lavender dress with a sash around the middle. **(pictured on my profile)**

"Yep!" Alice said popping the 'p.'

"Can I put it on?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Of course, sweetie," Alice said.

"How about, your mommy goes and changes clothes, I have everything laid out on my bed and then your Aunt Rosalie and I help will you get dressed," Alice suggested.

"Okay," Elizabeth's voice chimed.

"Okay, Bella go down to my room it is three doors down on the right and come back when you're done. Be quick," Alice ordered me.

"Okay, I'm going," I told her as I exited the room. I quickly changed clothes. Alice had laid out a pair of dark blue, skinny jeans with a tight low cut 'v' sweater that was dark blue. I quickly brushed my hair, just leaving it down for the day and I made my way back to Edward's room. When I got back to Edward's room Elizabeth was almost ready Elizabeth looked absolutely adorable in her dress. Once Elizabeth was ready we all made are way down stairs.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth exclaimed as we entered the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie," Edward said turning around from the stove and lifting her up. I noted that he had changed clothes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweated that hugged his muscled chest perfectly. "How are my two beauties today?" he asked as looked directly at me and then down at Elizabeth.

"Good, Daddy!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Okay, well I didn't have much but we did have some frozen waffles in the freezer, so that's what you get for breakfast this morning," he told her. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get your breakfast."

"Waffles!" she cried happily as Edward sat her down on in a chair and quickly got her waffles in the blink of an eye.

"Here you go sweetie! Eat up," Edward told her. It was so nice to see them interact. Their father-daughter moments warmed my silent heart. I loved seeing Edward's glowing face as he took care of our daughter. Edward came over to me and pulled me into a short but sweet kiss that completely dazzled my mind.

"You look beautiful, love," he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks," I whispered back as he pulled me over to the table and sat down with me in his lap.

"Rose and I are going to go shopping today!" Alice called as she walked into the room and sat down at the table across from Edward and I. "Do any of you want to come?"

"No, thanks Alice. Edward and I felt like spending some time together, today."

"Can I go mommy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can she Bella?" Alice asked me as she started bouncing up and down.

"Edward, I think that's fine, what do you think?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. We wouldn't want to disappoint those two anyways," he told said. Then he whispered in my ear, "They might hurt us."

"Hey! I heard that," Alice whined.

"Okay, Elizabeth, you can go. Alice, you better not bring back my daughter as a spoiled brat," I warned.

"Of course! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella!" Alice called.

"Thanks mommy and daddy!" Elizabeth added in. "I'm ready to go!"

"Why don't you finish your breakfast first and then you can go," Edward suggested.

"Okay, Daddy!" Elizabeth said and went back to eating.

Once Elizabeth finished eating, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie, and Elizabeth left to go shopping, Edward and I decided to go explore some of the wild life. Maybe we would find a meadow. It didn't matter to me what we did as long as I was with him. And I was with him, as we hung out with _our_ siblings, as we woke up _our_ daughter, and as we tucked our daughter in at night. I was with him and as long as that was true nothing else would matter.

**I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	11. Shopping Trips

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Shopping Trips

**Alice Pov-**

"So, Elizabeth, are you excited to shop?" I asked. I really hope she didn't have her mother's taste in style or opinion of shopping.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in her high falsetto, "Mommy hates shopping, so we never get to go."

"Well, now you have me," I told her and gave her a one arm hug, before exclaiming, "And I love to shop!"

"Alice," Jasper said as he put a hand on my shoulder which immediately soothed my bouncing.

We were sitting in Carlisle's Mercedes. He had let us borrow it because it was the easiest car to drive with a car seat. Jasper and I were in back, we were each sitting on a side of Elizabeth, and Emmet and Rose were in the front. Before we left Edward had given a talk to Emmet about driving safely. It was slightly annoying, but mostly it was just cute to see Edward play the overprotective father role.

I am so glad that Edward found Bella again. I can't believe I have my best friend back and a niece too! It's more than just my best friend, I got my family back. We just weren't the same without Bella. I love seeing Edward so happy. We were all broken when we left Bella, but Edward was the biggest mess. For once he really looked like the walking dead. It makes me so ecstatic to see Edward happy. He is my favorite brother. We just have a special bond because of our powers. Speaking of powers, I can't wait for some of my visions to be fulfilled; on top of that all of my extra shopping trips with Elizabeth and Bella. The problem is that I can only see Bella, so once Elizabeth decides to come with I can't see the vision anymore. This is going to get really frustrating but I'll take the trade any day. I can just imagine all the shopping trips with Elizabeth now. Uh oh, I better calm down again before I get too excited.

"I can't wait to shop Aunt Alice this is going to be so much fun!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"So, are there any specific stores you like to shop in?" Rose asked as she looked back at us from the front seat. As Elizabeth began to answer the question I remembered something Edward warned me to do.

"Hey, Elizabeth," I prompted when she was done answering Rose's question.

"Yes, Aunt Alice?" she asked me.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?" I asked her.

"Sure, what is it?" she questinoed.

"If we run into someone you know at the mall, don't mention your daddy," I requested.

"Okay," her voice tinkled. I could tell she was a little confused but that she wouldn't question me.

We talked a little bit more on the ride to the mall and then we finally arrived. Once we arrived, Rose and I took Elizabeth to the Disney store and the boys went to a video game store. In the Disney store Elizabeth got some cute little princess dresses, some stuffed animals, a play tea set, and some movies to keep at our house. When we finished in the Disney store we met up with the boys. Emmet and Jasper and bought a bunch of video games, and a new guitar hero. Also, in another bag there were two games that were a surprise. They were a princess game and Dance Dance revolution for Elizabeth.

Next we went to some little girls clothing stores and bought clothes for Elizabeth. I could see that she was enjoying herself. It made me so happy to have a niece that loved to shop! After we got Elizabeth some clothes we went to the food court to get her something to eat. While we were eating I got a text from Edward.

**Alice, can you do me a favor? Go to a baseball clothing store and get two uniforms, one for Elizabeth and one for Bella. Get two hats embroidered with Cullen on them. Also, on the back of Bella's shirt have her name and the number 8, then on Elizabeth's have Elizabeth's name printed on with the number 9.**

**Thanx sis!**

**P.S. How's my baby girl doing?**

Aww. Edward is so sweet and somewhat over protective. I excused myself from our group and went to the baseball store to give them the order of what I wanted. I knew where Edward got the numbers from. Everyone's jersey in our family had the number of what number Cullen they were to join the family. Carlisle is one, Edward is two, Esme is three, Rosalie four, and so on and so forth. Once I placed the order they told me to come back in an hour and a half and I decided to text Edward.

**Hey, mission accomplished. OMG Elizabeth is so adorable. You got lucky with her. I am having the best time. She is so cute! We are all having fun! Love ya!**

After that I met back with everyone and we all went to clothing stores together. We bought a few things for each of us, but for the most part we shopped for Elizabeth. I did find a really cute dress for Bella though. Elizabeth was having a good time.

We had to get back so I figured we should finish after the store we were currently in. Jazzy was standing down the aisle looking at jewelry while I was looking through a rack of little girl dresses and Elizabeth was looking at little girl shoes. All of the sudden I heard Elizabeth talking to a woman. At first I wanted to swoop in right away but I decided to stand back for a little bit and just watch the scene play out because it looked like Elizabeth knew the woman.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson!" Elizabeth exclaimed before asking, "Is Katie with you?"

"No, sorry sweetie; she's at home," Mrs. Johnson replied. "Is your mother here?"

"No, she's at home," Elizabeth told her.

"Oh, who're you here with?" Mrs. Johnson asked surprised.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" I exclaimed bouncing over to Mrs. Johnson. I could read from her expression that not only was she wondering why Elizabeth was here with me, but she was also shocked by my appearance and my nonhuman characteristics.

"Oh," Mrs. Johnson replied, still in shock, "How do you know Elizabeth?"

"I'm her aunt," I told her.

"Really?" Mrs. Johnson questioned, "I was under the impression that Bella didn't have any siblings."

"Oh, well actually Elizabeth's father was my brother," I told her. I could see that our cover would be blown soon if Elizabeth stayed, so I decided to speak up, "Elizabeth, sweetie, why don't you go see what your Uncle Jasper is looking at, over by the jewelry case?"

"Okay, Aunt Alice. It was nice to see you Mrs. Johnson," Elizabeth spoke politely before turning around and walking away. "Uncle Jazzy?" she called.

"Over here sweetie he called to her as he walked slightly away from the counter and picked her up in his arms before turning back to look at the jewelry with her. I've never really missed motherhood before this, since I don't remember being human, but I can't help but imagine what it would have been like to have a baby with Jaz. He would have made a great father. I guess, we'll just have to settle for being the best darn aunt and uncle. Before I could let my thoughts pull me away too much, I turned back to face Mrs. Johnson.

"Sorry, about that, I don't know how comfortable, Bella is yet with me talking about my brother in front of Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry for the loss of your brother," she said sympathetically.

"Thank you," I responded.

"I was wondering if you don't mind me asking," Mrs. Johnson began awkwardly before I nodded," Well, it's just I was wondering how you found Bella and Elizabeth."

"Well, my whole family just moved to town, but for the full story I think you might want to take that up with Bella," I told her.

"Alright," she told me.

"It was nice meeting you," I told her.

"You too," she said still a little hesitantly.

"I want to thank you for your concern. I could tell you were worried about who Elizabeth was with and it was nice to know that someone cares. Just so you know, Elizabeth is in good hands, she has two uncles and two aunts looking out for her while we're here right now. She is very precious to all of us, even with only knowing her a few days," I spoke sincerely.

"Uh, hu," Mrs. Johnson told me while nodding, "Goodbye, Alice."

"Bye," I replied and we both turned our separate ways.

Once I turned away from her I walked over to the jewelry counter where Jasper and Elizabeth were. It was so cute to see their interaction as niece and uncle. Jasper held Elizabeth in his arms facing the jewelry case and whispering in her ear. Every so often she would giggle. After a few minutes I decided to go over to them and stop watching from a far.

"Hey, love," I told him wrapping my arms around him. Then I acknowledged the vision of him giving me the necklace he was looking at, "Thanks for the necklace, babe."

"Aunt Alice, you ruined the surprise," Elizabeth complained.

"I told you that was the problem with having a future-seeing aunt," Jasper whispered in her ear causing her to giggle again.

"Aww… your hut my feelings Jazzy," I whined pouting.

"It's okay Aunt Alice," Elizabeth comforted me playfully as she patted my shoulder.

"Oh, alright," I told her playfully.

"So, how about I pay and we go," Jazzy suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good," I told him, "I just need to pick up one thing before we go. Then, we can go home and get ready for the game. So, why don't you pay Jazz, I'll go pick up what I need in we will meet in front of the store. I'll call Rose and Emmet on my way."

"Sure, see you soon love," Jasper told me giving me a quick kiss.

"Bye, bye," Elizabeth told me.

"Bye," I chirped and glided away from them. I quickly dialed Emmet and Rosalie on my phone and filled them in on what was going on. Rose told me that she had got some really cute stuff for Elizabeth and some stuff for herself. I quickly went to the baseball stuff and picked up Elizabeth and Bella's stuff. It all turned out really cute. After I grabbed the stuff I made my way back to Jazz and Elizabeth.

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked as I walked up to Emmet, Rose, Jasper, and Elizabeth.

"Yep," they all replied.

"Let's go then!" I said and we all walked to the car. On the ride back to the house we all relaxed. There was some conversation here and there but nothing major. Just as we pulled up to the house Edward and Bella rushed outside.

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	12. A day in the Life

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been able to update in so long. The last month and a half of my life has been extremely hectic and stressful. Things are settling down so I am hoping to update more often. I am going to try to do shorter but more frequent updates. Thanks for sticking with the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**A Day in the Life**

**Bella's Pov**

After Edward and I left the house we went to explore the wildlife. We raced through the trees at some points and at others we just walked slowly hand in hand. We had a blissful day. At one point we found a small clearing and we laid there together, just staring at one another. The clearing had nothing on our meadow but it was still beautiful. The beauty of it paled in comparison to the person who was with me. _My _Edward. God, he really was _my _Edward. I could spend eternity just staring into his eyes. I may be utterly in love but I am not bad enough to do nothing but stare at my glorious mate all day. We did do other things, even if it wasn't for long.

During our day together, we talked about anything and everything. In the afternoon Edward joined me on my weekly grocery shopping trip.

"Remember our cover, Bella," Edward told me as we pulled up into the grocery store parking lot.

"Uh, hu," I nodded. We pulled up to the grocery store and I turned the car off.

"After you," Edward said as he opened my door for me.

We walked into together in a comfortable silence. We both grabbed carts and we started shopping. As we walked Edward asked me small questions about Elizabeth. He pretty much grabbed what ever I grabbed and he was repeatedly asking me what Elizabeth would like to eat.

We were in the snacks aisle and Edward was repeatedly asking which of the snacks that she would want.

"Come on Bella, there have to be more snacks she likes," he whined, "What about cookies? Every little kid loves cookies right?"

"Well, she loves Oreos but I don't normally give them to her," before I could finish my sentence a box of Oreos was in Edward's cart. "Edward…" I warned him.

"Please, Bella just this once, and I won't give them to her everyday, I will ration them," he said turning on the full effect of his charm.

"Fine," I sighed.

"So, what's next?" he asked, "Is there something else Elizabeth will want to eat when she comes home with me after school?"

"Edward, you already have plenty," I told him and began walking down the rest of the aisle; I still needed to get dairy products and some pasta. As I walked down the aisle I heard my name being called.

"Bella," Judy called. Judy was another teacher at the school.

"Hello, Judy. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well, thanks."

"So, where is that adorable daughter of yours," she asked me.

"Oh, Elizabeth is with her aunt and uncles."

"Oh," she said hesitantly, "I thought you were an only child."

"I am, but I was recently reunited with Elizabeth's father's family that he was adopted into," I told her and when I mentioned 'Elizabeth's father' I pretended to be a little sadder.

"That's great!" she told me, Judy knew that Elizabeth's father had died.

"Yes, actually I am here with Elizabeth's father's younger brother. He is going to watch her after school for me, from now on. Edward," I called his name so he would come over.

"Edward this is Judy, Judy this is Elizabeth's Uncle Edward."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said with a smile and nod in recognition.

"You too," Judy replied, she seemed a little dazed by him. I guess I would have to get used to the stares he would receive. "Well, I better go; I have to be home soon. It was nice meeting you, Edward."

"You too," he said as she walked away.

"So, shall we continue," I said.

"Yes, we shall," he replied lightheartedly and a crooked smile broke out on his face. We finished up shopping and when we went to check out Edward insisted on paying for the groceries. I am just as stubborn as him but after a little bit of quarreling over the issue he pulled a pout face that I just couldn't resist. I really needed to build up my resistance to his looks.

After we checked out went and dropped groceries at my house before returning to the Cullen house. It was pretty quiet when we got there. Edward and I unloaded groceries in a comfortable silence. It was nice doing these normal things together. It seemed more routine. I can't wait to spend forever with him. I don't care if we do regular little things or do different stuff all the time. As long as I'm with him I will be happy. After we put the groceries away we found Carlisle and Esme snuggled up on the couch both reading different books.

**Edward Pov**

After our relaxed day Bella and I returned back to my house and put the groceries we had bought away. Once we finished putting the groceries away Bella and I joined Carlisle and Esme in the living room. When we sat down we chatted with Esme and Carlisle. Bella shared some of her theories on how she got pregnant with Carlisle and Carlisle was very interested. Time flew by and before we knew it we heard a car rumbling up the drive way. As soon as the car was stopped Bella and I flew out of our seats and out of the house to go meet out daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Elizabeth called to us as she ran out from the car and jumped up for me to catch her in my arms. I brought her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. I loved holding her in my arms. I still couldn't believe I had a beautiful daughter.

"Hey, Sweetie," I greeted, "How was shopping with your aunts and uncles?"

"It was so much fun!" she exclaimed. "Can I show you and mommy what you got?"

"Sure," Bella spoke as she wrapped her arms around both Elizabeth and me. Oh, how I love my angel.

"How about we give your parents a fashion show, then eat dinner, and then go play baseball?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth shrieked and jumped out of my arms so that she could race upstairs with Alice to Alice and Jasper's room. Bella and I took our time walking at an almost human pace to get upstairs. As we walked up the stairs I could here the pride in Alice's voice as she showed Elizabeth her closet. Alice's and Jasper's closet was basically its own room. It had clothes everywhere, a hair and make up station, a dressing room, a haircutting station. Basically, the room held everything Alice could ever ask for, fashion wise.

Once we made it to Alice and Jasper's room Elizabeth did a little fashion show. I know I'm biased but, WOW! I have the cutest daughter ever. After that I made Elizabeth dinner. I really enjoyed cooking for her and taking care of her. Finally before we left it was time to give Elizabeth and Bella their surprises.

"So, my lovely ladies," I started as I cleaned up Elizabeth's dinner with Bella.

"Yes?" Bella answered.

"I have a surprise for the two of you," I told them and Bella groaned. "Don't worry love, it's a good surprise."

"Oooh, Daddy what is it?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," I teased.

"Daddy, would you please hurry up with the dishes so that I can get my surprise?" Elizabeth asked me sweetly and giving me a puppy dog face with her lower lip out.

"Sure," I relented as her look broke me. When she gave me that look I knew I was in trouble. After two days I was already wrapped around her little finger. If I was really being honest then I would have to admit that as soon as I met her, she had me wrapped. Elizabeth and Bella may be my life but they sure are going to be the death of me.

**I hope you liked the chapter. The next one should be up soon. I've already started it.**

**Please review.**

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	13. A Father's Fantasy

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**I do not know when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully really soon. I do not have internet but I'll try to get to a computer as soon as I can to update again after this. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**A Father's Fantasy**

**Edward Pov**

I finished with the dishes and Elizabeth, Bella, and I went to my bedroom so I could give them their surprise. I was really hoping that they would like it.

"Okay, close your eyes," I told my girls. I loved that they were _my _girls. I saw Bella roll her eyes before covering them.

"Keep them closed," I teased and ran to get the bag from my closet where Alice had left it. I opened the bag so both of them could see what the surprise was before saying, "Okay, open." Elizabeth looked at me excitedly but slightly confused and Bella just looked confused.

"They are the family baseball jerseys," I explained. "The number on the back is the number you joined the family. Carlisle's is one and I'm two; which makes you, Bella, eight, and Elizabeth nine."

By the time I had finished explaining Bella had thrown herself onto me and caught me in a passionate kiss. I eagerly responded and our tongues fought for dominance. Finally, we pulled away remembering that our daughter was in the room. As we pulled away, both of us breathing heavily, I saw Elizabeth holding up her shirt and looking at herself with it in the mirror.

"Do you like your surprise, sweetheart?" Bella asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah! Thank you daddy!"

"You welcome, sweetie," I told her.

"Okay, let's put it on you then," Bella told her and went over to dress Elizabeth and I grabbed the baseball hat that had the Cullen crest on it and I put one on Elizabeth and one on Bella.

"Time to go!" Alice called a few minutes later after Bella, Elizabeth, and I had all changed into our Jerseys. The three of us ran down the stairs to be directed by Alice.

"Okay," Alice sang happily, "Edward, Bella, and Elizabeth are in the Volvo, Emmet, Rose, Jazzy, and I are in the Jeep, and Esme and Carlisle are in the Mercedes. Okay! Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes," the majority of us murmured.

"Boo ya!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed, Alice was our own family cheerleader.

We quickly got in the car and thanks to my driving we were at the clearing in no time. Once we arrived, Emmet and Jasper unloaded all the baseball equipment and began to set up. While they set up I explained the rules of baseball to Elizabeth.

Then, Alice came over to us and I showed Elizabeth how to bat, while Alice pitched to me. After that, I began to set Elizabeth up in the pitching stance. It was an experience I never thought I would have. For years when I would go to the hospital with Carlisle, I could hear the thoughts of fathers as the held their new born son in their hands. While the father's held their son for the first time most of them would imagine the first time they would teach their child to play catch or baseball. I never thought I would be one of those parents. Event though I have a daughter, who is so amazing, I still get to live out the fantasy of every father. I never even considered being able to have this experience. Now that these moments are here, I am amazed. For something that I never let myself fantasize about I am extraordinarily fulfilled after doing it.

After a little bit of practice with Alice throwing while I helped Elizabeth, Alice went over to Bella and I became Elizabeth's pitcher. For a while Elizabeth and I just practiced her hitting the ball. Finally, I threw a pitch to Elizabeth and she hit the ball so well that it would be a homerun for normal humans.

"Look Daddy, I did it!" Elizabeth cheered proudly and ran over to me.

"You did!" I cheered back, and I picked her up and adjusted her on my hip so that I could talk to her face to face.

"So, Elizabeth, do you want to keep practicing hitting now that you are a master at it or do you want to play catch?"

"Play catch," she eagerly responded.

"Okay," I said, setting her down and running to get a mitt for her. Once I was back to her I helped her get the mitt on her hand before walking a little distance away and beginning to play catch.

**Bella's Pov**

It was the sweetest thing. Edward was teaching Elizabeth baseball. Edward looked so brilliantly happy with Elizabeth. They had practiced a lot and now they were back to just playing catch. While they practiced, I talked to Esme and Alice a little but mostly I just watched the two people I love most interact. The two of them were both so perfect; I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching them.

While they played catch, I just stood there and watched them with Alice chirping my ear off. I didn't really hear a word Alice said.

"Bella? Bella? Are you even listening?" Alice asked me, pulling me away from watching.

"Oh, sorry, what is it Alice?" I asked.

"I said that they should be coming soon," she answered.

"Wh…" I began to ask but before I could get the question asked I saw _them._ A group of vampires flying across the clearing.

**I hoped you liked the chapter**

**Reviews encourage me to update faster.**

**Please Review.**


	14. She KNEW

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of Twilight or its characters. **

**Sorry, this one is kind of short. I wanted to make sure I got something out before I left town. While I'm out of town I hope to be able to update but I'm not sure. If I can't update I'll make sure to have updates ready when I get back. I hope you enjoy.**

**She KNEW**

**Bella Pov-**

Oh. My. God. Boy was I in trouble.

"Bella?" I heard questioned but before I could answer I was smashed into by that very same person who called my nam, "Bella!"

Kate threw her arms around me and gave me a hug which I returned with just as much vigor.

"Kate!" I exclaimed and we both raised a hand to the one another and with our fingers barely touching we turned on our electric skin and created a little lightning bolt. It was our common greeting to each other.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much!" Kate told me, pulling me back into a hug. "I'm so glad you're finally back with them."

"Me too," I replied. Kate stepped slightly away from me so that she could see me. "You look so happy!"

"I am happy," I told her honestly.

"Well, we'll talk more later. I guess I can't hog you to myself right now," Kate told me and let me go so that I could go greet the rest of the Denalis but as I made my way to Tanya I heard my daughter yell and turned to see her running across the field towards us.

**Edward Pov-**

Elizabeth and I were playing baseball when I saw the Denalis emerge from the trees. I heard Alice thinking about them coming earliar today **(A/N: Alice couldn't see the game so Edward only heard from her thoughts that they were coming he didn't see what would happen when they arrived.)**. As I watched them emerge I saw Kate run to Bella. I felt a low growl emit from me, before I could help it. Of course, Kate wouldn't harm Bella because Bella was with us, she was not some random vampire. Then things got strange. Kate attacked Bella in a hug and the two joyously greeted each other.

_It's so good to see her. She looks so much better. Maybe she's back with Edward._ I heard in Kate's thoughts. Kate KNEW. She KNEW everything. She KNEW I had a daughter. How?

I was becoming distracted but I was still playing catch with Elizabeth. Before I could go over to Bella and Kate to find out what was going on, I saw Elizabeth throw off her mitt and run towards Kate and Bella.

"AUNT KATIE!" my daughter screamed excitedly and she ran to Kate jumping into Kate's arms.

"Hey, munchkin! How've you been?" Kate asked my daughter.

I felt the wind fully knock out of me. What the hell was going on hear? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KATE KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME! I felt the anger surge through me and I ran at Kate. It took me less than a tenth of a second to notice my daughter had gone on to greet Tanya before I crouched down in front of Kate; a feral snarl resonating from me.

"You knew," I accused in a harsh voice.

"Edward," Kate said surprised but defensive, "You have to understand…"

"I don't have to understand anything! We call you family but you, kept my daughter and the love of my life from me!"

"Edward…" Kate started again, but I wouldn't listen.

"Really, Kate, what was so damn important that you had to KEEP my family from me!" I yelled, "You…"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Bella yelled at me. Her voice was like a shock. I was still growling lowly but I had realized what I had done. I let the anger over take me. I began to regain composure and pinched the bridge of my nose. "YOU APOLOGIZE TO KATE THIS INSTANT! She is the one that saved me. Without her, neither your daughter nor I would be here and you need to treat her with respect. She is your cousin and you will NOT take your anger out on her!"

As Bella's words hit me I was slowly turned from anger to total regret. Kate had SAVED my family. Even if she didn't tell me about them she had still saved them.

"I'm so sorry Kate! Please forgive me!" I said with anguish in my voice. I can't believe what I had done to her.

"It's all right Edward. Just don't let it happen again," she soothed. Once the words were out of her mouth I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my family," I whispered reverently to her. I heard Bella walk over to us and I pulled away from Kate.

"Thank you Kate," I told her brightening up more and more.

"My pleasure, Edward," she told me, but before I could fully pull away from her I felt an electrical shock run through me and saw a mischievous smile light up Kate's face. "Oh, and Edward, next time you try and yell at me, you'll be frying!"

**I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Mood Swings and Baseball

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I'm not great at writing baseball scenes so hopefully the chapter turned out okay. Feedback would really be helpful. I hope to update again soon.**

**Mood Swings and Baseball**

**Tanya Pov-**

It was a surprise to see Bella with the Cullens, but it was a good surprise. I remember when Kate first brought Bella home with her. I was so jealous. I laugh at my behavior now. I went around trying to keep my distance from Bella and trying to figure out what she had that I didn't. Bella's pregnancy was hard and although I was jealous, I helped if Kate asked me to. Everything changed though once Elizabeth was born. As soon as Elizabeth was out of Bella, she was handed to me. For three days while Bella was being changed our family took care of Elizabeth. The first time I laid eyes on Elizabeth I instantly fell in love with her and in that moment my feelings changed for Edward. He was no longer the untouchable guy who wouldn't even give me a second glance. He was the sick bastard that abandoned his child and love. I'm glad that Edward and Bella are back together, Bella and Elizabeth deserve to be happy after everything they've gone through.

I was in the middle of saying hello to Elizabeth when Emmet barked, "So now that my brother has had his emo moment, let's play!"

"Okay, but who's on which team?" Jasper asked.

"The two teams are," Alice began, "Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and me on one team and Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Edward, Bella, and Elizabeth on the other team."

"Okay," everyone murmured, some louder than others. As we split into teams the other team fielding first Edward and Bella began greeting everyone.

"Hello, Tanya, how are you doing?" he asked me as he came to give me a hug in greeting.

"I'm good Edward," I said while giving him a hug, "I'm glad you found them." Then as Edward pulled away I quickly reached out my hand and smacked him across the face. "If you ever leave them again it will be much, much worse," I warned menacingly.

"I never would, Tanya," he told me and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"All right then, then there's no problem here," I replied.

**Edward Pov-**

I can't believe I got slapped by Tanya! I could hear Emmet's booming laugh across the field. _Oh man, Edward got bitch slapped!_ I heard in Emmet's thoughts. _Gosh, everyone's having so many mood swings,_ I heard in Jasper's head.

"All right can we play already," Rose complained.

"Yep," Alice called popping her 'p' and getting in the pitching stance. The game was about to start.

Irina was up to bat first, Alice pitched a straight ball at her and Irina hit it and took off running, when she was almost to the base Emmet caught the ball. Our team now had one out. Next up was Tanya; she hit a good ball and was able to make it to second base. Eleazar came up to the plate and Alice pitched a funky ball to him. He swung the bat and just missed the ball. Strike one. Then, Alice threw a curve ball at him, which he hit perfectly, the ball reached the outfield while Emmet ran towards it. He pushed off the ground jumping up to catch it but he just slightly missed it and the ball fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Eleazar bounded to first base and Tanya ran to third. Emmet picked up the ball and chucked it to Rosalie who was manning third base. Right before Tanya made it to third Rose caught the ball and tagged the base. Two outs for our team.

I was up to bat next. Right as Alice threw the ball I saw in her head exactly where it would end up. Just when the ball was in the right spot, I swung the bat and hit the ball with a force that sent it flying into the forest. Once it was hit I took off through the bases. As I ran through the bases I listened to Emmet's thoughts as he raced through the woods for the ball. As I passed second base I could hear Emmet's thoughts, he had found the ball and was sprinting back. I pushed my self to go faster and faster. Rounded third, and I pushed harder. Eleazar had made it home and now Emmet was in the clearing. Emmet threw the ball towards home and I dove for the base. Just as I slid in to home base Esme, who was manning home plate, caught the ball.

"Safe," was called as I got up and dusted myself off.

Carmen stepped up to the plate next as I made my way to Bella.

"So, do I get a kiss for a homerun," I teased.

"Maybe," she said before letting her grin spread across her face. As she leaned in I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me giving her a searing kiss while a grin spread across my face.

"How's that for congratulations," she said pulling away.

"I think," I replied teasingly , "that it was good," and Bella wacked me in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, she replied.

"Ok, Bella, stop making out with your boy there and watch your daughter hit the ball. You too Edward," Kate called to us.

**Sorry, if the baseball scene wasn't the best writing. Suggestions would be really appreciated.**

**Please review****.**


	16. The End to a Wonderful Day

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight series or it's characters.**

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. For some reason this chapter took a really long time. On the good side this chapter is a bit longer than the last few. For the next week I will not have internet access for the next week. Once I get back I am hoping to have an update up quickly. Thanks for sticking with this story. **

**The End to a Wonderful Day**

**Edward Pov-**

"Good Luck," I wished Elizabeth as she stepped up to the plate and got into the stance I showed her earlier. She looked like a pro, my little pro. And then Alice pitched. The ball went flying towards Elizabeth and she swung slightly too early. Strike one, but that was okay.

"Good try, sweetie," Bella called to her. Elizabeth nodded to Bella in acknowledgement and then returned her focus to Alice. Alice pitched again the ball went straight for Elizabeth but this time she swung a little too late.

Elizabeth looked really discouraged and frustrated. At the same time she was sad. This was my moment, I needed to step up to the plate and be her father. I unwrapped my arm from Bella and briskly walked towards Elizabeth. Once I reached Elizabeth I knelt down to her level.

"Elizabeth," I said and she turned around to face me. I could see the disappointment shining in her beautiful eyes.

"I can't do this," she whispered to me. She was almost in tears.

"Elizabeth," I cut in, "I know you can do this I told her. I believe in you."

"Okay, Daddy," she said in a weak voice. I reached to her a gave her tight hug.

"You can do this," I whispered in her ear.

She walked back to the plate and tapped her bat on the plate regaining the stance.

"You can do this," I repeated again and I saw her give a very slight nod.

Then Alice threw the ball. It soared straight towards Elizabeth. Time seemed to slow down. She had to make this. Not because I wanted to win the game. No, I wanted her to succeed because she was my daughter and this meant a lot to her. The ball soared getting closer and closer to Elizabeth. At just at the right moment Elizabeth swung her bat and hit the ball in the exact right place. The ball went shooting into outfield and Elizabeth took off running. The ball was headed near Emmet and out of duty towards the game he tried to catch it. Even though he was still proud of her in his head. The ball was nearing the ground and Emmet dived to catch it. Right before his glove would have caught it the ball hit the ground with a thud. Emmet picked up the ball and chucked it toward infield where Elizabeth was sprinting towards second base. Seconds before the ball reached Jasper who was at second base Elizabeth made it to the base. She was safe. Jasper caught the ball and threw it back to Alice. No one could help to not see the grin on Elizabeth's face and neither could we help the mirrored grin that spread across all of our faces.

"Well, I guess Elizabeth got Edward's baseball skills because they clearly weren't inherited from Bella!" Emmet boomed which was replied by with a growl from my love as she stepped up to the plate to take her turn.

Bella stepped up to the plate and took her stance. Oh, she looked so stunning standing there. Her hair blew in the wind as she prepared to hit the ball. She was beautiful as always. Alice pitched Bella the ball and to my surprise Bella made a solid smack and the ball hurtled towards a space between first and second base. It bounced onto the ground and kept rolling. Bella took off running and so did Elizabeth. Both of my girls made it to their next base. I was so proud. I guess Bella lost her klutziness when she was turned.

Irina had to go next. I was slightly nervous. I really wanted Elizabeth to make a run. I knew it would mean a lot to her. Irina made her way up to bat. She made a quick hit and ran to first. Luckily she didn't get out. It wasn't that Irina was bad at baseball it was just that normally my family was better. Next up was Eleazar. He got up to bat and Alice pitched and the ball went soaring through the air as he smacked it. The ball landed with a thud in the middle of the outfield. While Emmet ran towards the ball, Elizabeth sprinted towards home. Emmet grabbed the ball and chucked it towards home as Elizabeth inched closer and closer to home plate.

As the ball neared home plate so did Elizabeth. Elizabeth pushed harder and harder as she ran towards home base. Finally she slid into home base just as the ball whizzed into Esme's glove.

"Safe!" Esme called right before swiftly threw the ball and Rose caught the ball at third base causing Bella to get out.

As soon as Esme called safe a huge grin broke out across Elizabeth's face and she ran to me.

"Daddy! I did it!" she exclaimed as I pulled her up into my arms and spun her around.

"You sure did!" I replied excitedly. I can't believe it. My baby girl had made her first run. She got my baseball skills and I am so utterly proud of her. As Bella made her way swiftly over to the two of us, I could see the slight disappointment in her face and the pride she had for her daughter, for our daughter.

"Hey, sweetie! Great job!" Bella told Elizabeth once she arrived next to us. "You're almost as good as your daddy!"

"Really?" Elizabeth questioned breathlessly.

"Yep," I answered. "So you ready to go do some fielding now?"

"Yep!" Elizabeth said as she pushed away from me and ran into the field with Bella and I on her tail.

We played for a few hours and our team was ahead by one. It was time to switch from batting to the outfield and Bella and I decided that it was time to take Elizabeth home. We said goodnight to everyone and Kate told Bella to keep in touch. The three of us climbed into our car and headed towards Bella's house.

"So, how'd you like the game?" Bella asked Elizabeth.

"It was great!" she said happily.

"I'm glad you liked it," Bella told her. I was currently driving and I reached my hand over to intertwine my fingers with Bella.

"I love you," I told her, "the both of you."

"I love you too," she told me.

We sat in a comfortable silence for most of the ride with some little chatter here and there. As we rounded the corner to Bella's house, Bella turned her head back to look at Elizabeth.

"When we get in the house I want you to get ready for bed right away," Bella told Elizabeth.

"Okay, mommy."

**Bella Pov-**

As soon as we got home Elizabeth changed clothes. While she was brushing her teeth Edward and I sat and waited in her room.

"Mommy! Daddy! I am all ready for bed!"

"Great sweet," I told her.

"Why don't you climb into bed," Edward suggested.

"Okay, Daddy."

Once she climbed into bed Edward and I tucked her in and then we each climbed on her two sides.

"Sweetie, your Daddy and I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," I began.

"Okay," she answered.

"Well, first of all your Daddy is going to pick you up from school and bring you home so that you don't have to wait for me at school."

"Yay!" she exclaimed happily.

"First, Elizabeth there's something we need you to understand," Edward told her.

"You know how we have to keep it a secret that we are vampires?" I paused and she nodded. "Well, people can't know that Edward is your daddy. You can call your grandparents and your aunts and uncles by what you call them now but not your daddy. In public we need you to call him Uncle Edward."

"Can I still call him daddy at home?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie," Edward answered.

"Why do I have to call him Uncle Edward?"

"It's part of our cover story," I explained. "You see when people ask, we are going to tell them that you are the daughter of Edward's brother and me. We are also telling people that your father died and I lost contact with the Cullen's until now. None of this is actually true, but everyone in town needs to think it is."

"Do you think you can do that for us, Elizabeth?" Edward asked her.

"Of course, Daddy," she told him sincerely.

"Okay, baby, time for to go to sleep," I said.

"Okay," she said in a somewhat whiney voice.

"It's late so straight to sleep," I told her.

"Okay, but will you and Daddy stay here until I fall asleep and will Daddy sing?"

"Alright," Edward and I conceited.

"I love you," Edward said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy," she responded before I pretended to clear my throat.

"I love you too, Mommy," she giggle.

"And I love you," I said kissing her forehead.

"Okay now, it's time for my girls to get comfy," Edward said before reaching over and turning off Elizabeth's lamp that was the only light on in the room. Once the lights were off Edward sang a beautiful tune until Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep. We both slipped out of the room to spend the hours together before the sun would rise and so would our daughter. Snuggling up together was the perfect ending to a wonderful day.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please Review. **

**I want to know what you want to see in.**


	17. Family Mornings

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight series or any of it's characters.**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. The suggestions were very helpful and I plan to incorporate many of them. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Family Mornings**

**Edward Pov-**

Bella and I had a wonderful night. After we put Elizabeth to sleep we curled up together. During the night we were in our own little bubble. My time with Bella distracted me from the annoyance I would have to face today. Today my siblings and I would be starting at a new school. Which mostly means that all day we will be stared at by our fellow pupils and that we will be constantly dealing with being hit on by both the female and male population. Every time we start a new school it's the same. The only thing that will get me through today is the thought that at the end of it I will be able to come home to my family, my Bella and our Elizabeth.

Around the time near when Elizabeth would wake Bella got up to get dressed for the day and I began to think about my upcoming day. I wish I could just skip it all and stay here all day with Bella and Elizabeth. Sadly, I cannot do that because part of being a Cullen is taking the responsible for our cover story. Ugh! Right now I wanted to throw responsibility out the window and spend the day with my girls, but I know what happened the last time I threw responsibility out the window; it resulted in Elizabeth. Now that I think about it, it was a very good thing I threw responsibility out the window that day with Bella.

"Edward," Bella called from her room.

"What is it, love?" I asked from where I was in the other room.

"Do you want to go wake Elizabeth up while I start her breakfast?" she questioned back.

"Sure, love," I called to her before making my way up the stairs.

I approached Elizabeth's door and cracked it open enough to see my beautiful daughter sound asleep. I still can't get over how perfect she is. After a moment of watching her I walked into her room and sat down beside her. I gently pushed the hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty," I whispered in her ear.

"Daddy?" she asked in a groggy voice as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's time to get up. I have to go to school soon and so do you and your mommy so we better get a move on it."

"Ok, Daddy," she replied before sitting up and climbing out of bed. I watched as my daughter went through her morning routine of getting dressed. It was so cute. She was very independent for a four year old but I guess that comes with the territory of who and what she is.

"I'm ready, Daddy!" Elizabeth announced.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Daddy, can I have a piggy back ride to the kitchen?" she requested.

"Sure," I answered before continuing, "All aboard the daddy express!" Elizabeth giggled and climbed up onto my back before I raced down the steps to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mommy!" Elizabeth giggled as we came into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Bella said before coming over and giving Elizabeth and I both a kiss on the cheek. "So Elizabeth, you want to get off your train and sit down for breakfast?"

"Ok, Mommy. Daddy would you let me down?"

"Sure. Sweetie," I told her before placing her on a chair while Bella slid her breakfast in front of her. As Elizabeth began to eat I couldn't help but feel that we were truly a family. These small moments made me feel like I had been a father my whole life instead of just the last few days.

All of the sudden my phone buzzed, pulling me out of my reverie. I opened my phone and saw that I had a text.

**You need to get home so we can go to school! –Alice**

"Love, I have to go home now; Alice just texted me."

"Okay," Bella said pouting a little.

"I'll see you this afternoon," I whispered before pulling her into a swift kiss. Remembering that our daughter was in the room, I pulled away.

"I have to go to school now Elizabeth but I will pick you up from school today, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she answered.

"Remember our cover story and that in public you need to call me Uncle Edward," I reminded her and she nodded. I walked over to her placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you Elizabeth."

"Love you too, Daddy!" she told me as she grinned up at me.

Bella walked me to the door where I stole another kiss from her; she was the first one to pull away knowing that I had to leave for school.

"Don't make me go," I groaned.

"I'll see you tonight," she told me.

"Fine," I huffed. "I love you, my Bella."

"As I love you, my Edward." I kissed her one more time before leaving my new home and sprinting towards my old one.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review. **

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


	18. School is Looking Up

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight series or it's characters.**

**This chapter didn't flow right so it took a little longer to get out. Sorry for the wait. Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**School is Looking Up**

I quickly raced home. As soon as I entered the house I rushed upstairs to my room so that I could change. When I entered the house I could hear both Alice and Emmet yelling at me.

"Edward Anthony you better not make us late!" Alice complained.

"Hey, loverboy!" Emmet's voice boomed. "You know what this reminds me of? It's like when Eddie would spy on Bella back in Forks. We all know he was just being a peeping Tom!" I grabbed the nearest object and chucked it at Emmet's head.

"Ooo…..someone's grumpy!" Emmet called as I continued to my room to change. I shut my door, reveling for a moment in the quietness. Alice had left clothes out for me to wear so I threw them on and ran back down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready." I announced as I grabbed my back pack for the day and waited near the door where my family was gathered.

"So, everyone's clear on the cover story?" Carlisle checked and we all answered with murmurs of yes.

"Great! Have a good day kids!" Esme announced. We all said good bye before making our way to the garage.

"Okay, so what cars are we taking today?" Rosalie asked.

"I need to take the Volvo, so I can pick up Elizabeth after school," I told my siblings.

"Fine," Rose answered, "So Emmet and I can take my M3 while Edward, Alice, and Jasper ride in the Volvo and after school I'll bring Alice and Jasper home."

"Sure," Jasper answered for everyone. We all climbed into our assigned cars and took off towards the new school. I knew from everyone's thoughts that none of us were looking forward to today.

As soon as we pulled up to the school I could feel eyes boring into us and the thoughts of the children already at school. As we got out of the cars there were a collection of gasps. I could hear the wonderment in people's thoughts and their plans already to hit on us. After we were all out of the car Both Jasper and Emmet kissed their girls to make it clear they were off the market. This made me yearn to have Bella at my side, so that I too could show people that I was off the market. Sadly, I couldn't, but that probably wouldn't have stopped me from being approached. At the beginning of every school we went to, no matter what we were all asked out.

Once Jasper and Emmet were done staking their claim we made our way towards the school and into the office.

"Hello, may I help you?" an old woman asked the five of us once we arrived in the office.

"Yes," I spoke up, "We came to get our schedules. We are the Cullens and Hales."

"Ah, let me grab those for you," she said before turning away to look for them. "Here they are." She then proceeded to pass out our schedules but stopped when she got to mine which was the last one in the pile.

"Mr. Cullen," she began, "We seem to have had a problem with your schedule. It seems that you are not signed up for any elective for your last class of the day. I'll get you the list of what classes are still available and the course guide so that you can choose."

I quickly perused the list. Most of the classes I had taken before, but a few stuck out as something new that might be semi-interesting. The main one that might actually keep my attention was called Child Development. Seeing that I now have a daughter it could be useful to see what they would teach. While my siblings chatted in a corner I quickly flipped through the course guide until I landed on the description of the class.

**Child development is a class that not only teaches about child care and child development but also has a huge amount of hands on experience. Students will be going to the elementary school to help teachers…….**

The description went on but I had read enough.

"Is there still space in the child development class?" I asked the office woman in a sweet voice.

"Let me check, one moment," before she dialed the phone and had a quick conversation with the teacher.

"Alright, dear," she said after setting down the phone. "There is one spot open. You would be assisting a Ms. Isabella Masen at the elementary school with her second grade class." That would be perfect. I would be able to see my Bella for an extra hour during the day. I couldn't wait.

"That'd be great," I said trying to hide my excitement but I let a small smile play across my lips causing the woman's breath to catch.

"Alright," she breathed. She fixed my schedule and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said before turning to leave with my siblings.

Once outside the office we all went our separate ways to our different classes. The classes were boring and monotonous like always. Worse than the classes themselves were the students and their thoughts. By now I was pretty much used to it, but it was still annoying. Thankfully, my morning classes passed and I was able to head to lunch to meet my siblings.

I met up with Alice and Jasper and went through the lunch line gathering our props. Once we sat down at the table Emmet started up conversation.

"So, loverboy, you have a class where Bella's kinda like your teacher?" Emmet teased.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, but Eddie your not even married and your already like a ball and chain," he teased again causing Rose to smack him in the back of her head.

"First, don't call me Eddie," I warned, "And secondly I don't care if we act like a married couple, I already have a ring to force upon her at the first sign of weakness."

"You already have a ring?" Rose asked right before Alice zoned out with a vision and I saw in her mind what was going to happen.

"Incoming," Alice warned.

"Hey, Eddie, why don't you come sit with me? I'm Laura by the way," some girl said trying to flirt with me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sitting with my family," I told her trying to be as gentlemanly as possible, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Well, Eddie," she said flirting more, "Would you like to go out on Friday night?"

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend," I told her without interest.

"That's okay, she doesn't have to know," she answered still flirting.

"I'm sorry, Laura was it," I said getting annoyed, "I don't want to go out with you. I have a girlfriend who I love very much and I am not going to cheat on her. I plan on marrying her."

"Uhh," she shrieked before stomping away from me.

"Wow, Edward," Rosalie said, "So harsh to the humans."

"Whatever, Rose," I said dismissively.

"Anyways…."Alice said and began talking about some unimportant topic. Lunch finished without incidence and for the most part the rest of the day. The classes and people were of no consequence. Of course the students were all staring at me and my family but by now I was mostly used to it. Finally the day was coming to an end and I was headed towards the child development class and would hopefully be seeing Bella soon and giving her a surprise. This child development class is looking better and better. I can't believe that I have a class where I actually get to see my Bella. My school day was looking a lot better than I expected it to be. Just walking to the room I was getting excited that I was going to see Bella. Calming myself down, I slowly entered the class room.

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but my life is about to get a lot busier. **

**Reviews are incentive to write faster.**

**Please review.**


	19. A Moment of Fatherly Pride

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

**I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update in the last few months. Life has been extremely busy and on top of that I've been sick and my computer has been sent away more than once to be fixed. I want to let people know that this story IS NOT OVER. I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry for the long wait.**

A Moment of Fatherly Pride

**Edward Pov-**

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm your new student." I said entering the room.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Mahone," the teacher responded, "So Mr. Cullen, why don't you take a seat and we'll get started."

"Alright," I spoke, the faster I finished with this, the sooner I would get to see my Bella again. I sat down at round table and Mrs. Mahone sat down across from me.

"Now, Edward, before we start, I wanted to let you know that you will be excused from everything we've covered in this class up until this point, since you are starting late. Now, I always like to get to know a little bit about my students, so I would appreciate if you would tell me about yourself and why you wanted to take this class.

If I was answering truthfully I would have said, _I wanted to take this class so I could spend time with the teacher, Ms. Masen, who just happens to be the love of my existence and the mother of my child. This probably seems weird to you since she is supposed to be in her twenties and I am supposed to be seventeen but really I am a vampire and almost one hundred years older than her. But don't worry, I don't feed on humans._

Instead I said what would get me out of here as fast as possible so I could get to my Bella. "Well, I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was a child. I now have five other adopted siblings, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rose. In my free time I like to play the piano. My family and I also, go on camping and hiking trips as much as we can. Now, as for why I took this class, well I recently discovered that I have a niece. My biological brother who passed away years ago had a child that my family and I didn't know about until recently. I am going to be watching her after school, so I wanted to freshen up on topics such as child safety. Also, I am going to be watching her after school, so I thought this might give me some techniques that I can use if she needs help with any schoolwork or learning anything."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, it is very kind and responsible of you to do this for your niece."

"Thank you, mam."

"Now, Mr. Cullen, let me explain how the hands on part of this class works. I have a binder for you that you will give to Ms. Masen at the elementary school. On days where you are set to go to the elementary school you just leave and get yourself there. You are expected to be on time. Once, you're there you are to help Ms. Masen in what ever way she needs. In the binder are sheets that she will fill out weekly grading your behavior and assistance. Now, do you have any questions for me?"

"No," I answered, I was getting excited; this meeting seemed to be coming to a close.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you may head over to the elementary school now; once a week on Wednesdays we have class here. Take you binder and you are dismissed."

I quickly grabbed the binder, gave her my thanks, and headed towards the door.

I shot to my car and raced towards the elementary school. I couldn't wait to see my Bella. The hours we had spent apart today were terrible. I never wanted to leave her side, not for one millisecond.

I slowed my self to a human pace as I walked into the building and made my way towards Bella's classroom. On the way I searched the rooms for my daughters voice. As I rounded the corner of the hallway I hear both her voice and thoughts. Before I could help myself I was at the door of Elizabeth's classroom. I peered into the room and was filled with fatherly pride and love. There sat Elizabeth looking ay a book with two other little girls. I could hear in her thoughts that she could read the easy words but she didn't let the others see that she could. The scene warmed my heart. I'm still grasping at the fact that I actually have a daughter. Something I hadn't let myself even dream of getting. I was glad that she had human friends to give her a sense of normalcy because we aren't normal. As my daughter she will never be considered 'normal' but to me she will always be perfect. In the few days I have known her I have loved her more than I would have though possible.

"Excuse me can I help you?" I heard a voice, pulling my attention away from my daughter. Oops, I had gotten caught.

"Sorry, I was just looking for Ms. Masen's room; I am student from the high school in the teaching assistants program."

"Oh, no problem, her door is just three doors down on the other side of the hallway."

"Thank you," I told her before turning away and walking towards Bella's classroom. I swiftly walked to the door and grabbed the handle. I couldn't wait to see the look on my love's face when I surprise her.

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Hopefully I will get out another update this weekend. **

**Please review!**


	20. Going Under the Radar & Secret Suprises

**Disclaimer- I do no own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I can't believe it's already been a year. A year ago today, I published the first chapter of this story. The idea had been tumbling around in my head for months and I finally had to get it down on paper. I never thought anyone would really read it and I have been amazed at the response to the story. If it wasn't for my readers and reviewers I probably would not still be writing it. This journey of writing has been a fantastic experience. I never imagined that a year later I would be twenty chapters into the story and still writing. This chapter is for my readers and reviewers because this wouldn't have happened without you guys. Thank you all so much for the support. Now, in honor of the first anniversary story, I give you guys the twentieth chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Going Under the Radar with Secret Suprises**

**Edward Pov-**

I turned the door knob and entered. Bella was looking down and helping a student with some work. For a moment I let myself revel in her beauty and the fact that she is mine. In a moment she would look up and I would see her beautiful face. I figured I better make myself known before she blows are secret.

"Excuse me, Ms. Masen?" I spoke with and inward grin.

**Bella Pov-**

I was absorbed with helping one of my students, when I heard my name called. My head shot up when I heard his beautiful voice and for a moment I was stunned. I could feel a smile spread across my face at the sight of my beautiful Edward, but I quickly arranged my facial expressions to be neutral. What was he doing here? One slip and we would be exposed. Was he trying to get our cover blown?

"May I help you?" I asked a little hoarsely, shock was still laced through my voice.

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen, I am your new teaching assistant from the high school. I am part of the child development class there," he said smiling. So that's what he's up to. I turned on my mind reading power for a second. _Love, isn't it great, I figured this way we could spend more time together. _ After hearing his reasons, I pushed away my mind shield. _Yeah, it's great. We'll talk more later. And you better be on your good behavior. Don't get our cover blown. _He just smirked in response. I wanted to wipe that cute little smirk off his face, but I guess he was right. I am happy that we'll get to spend more time together.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, we are working on math right now so why don't you put your stuff by my desk and help any students when they need it," I instructed him, going back into teaching mode. "Class, can you stop your work for one second," I interrupted while Edward walked his stuff to my desk. "This is Mr. Cullen, he is a student at the high school and he will be helping around the class room a lot. If you need any help on your work you can ask him for help. Alright now, you can all go back to working." I nodded to Edward before turning back to help a student. I was still totally aware of his every move while I was helping the student.

"Mr. Cullen, could you help me," I heard one of the shy girls in my class ask him.

"Of course," he answered as he walked over to her and started explaining the math problem to her. As I watched him work my student, I relaxed more and focused more of my attention on the student I was helping.

The rest o f class went smoothly. I loved watching Edward help my students. I mean I love watching him do anything but watching him help my students just reminds me of what a great father he is being.

"So, love, like your surprise?" Edward asked too low for human ears after the door to the classroom was closed and my last student had left.

"Edward….it's not that I don't like spending time with you, I mean I am so glad that we can see each other more now, but this is risky. What if we're caught? It could cause more attention than we can handle if people find out we are romantically involved." I stressed my concerns to him again too low for humans to hear.

"We'll be careful, okay. I promise, no one will find out," he told me.

"Okay, but you better be on your best behavior in public, now."

Aren't I always" he answered with a cocky smirk to which I just ignored.

"Anyways, you better go get Elizabeth now," I somewhat ordered him.

"Alright, love, I'll see you at home."

"Edward you have a key to the house right?"

"Yes, love."

"And you'll drive safe?"

"Love, we will be perfectly fine. Don't worry, I wouldn't never let anyone harm our daughter," he soothed me.

"Alright," I conceded and then I raised my voice back to a human level as I continued speaking in a formal tone, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Cullen."

"It was no problem at all Ms. Masen."

"I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Have a nice night Ms. Masen," he winked at me and turned walking towards the door.

"Goodbye." I called to him as he left.. I was slightly saddened when he walked out the door. Although, it would only be a small amount of time, I did not like being away from him, but I reminded myself that I would see him very soon.

**I hope you like the chapter.**

**I plan to update very shortly. **

**In honor of the first anniversary of the story and the twentieth chapter it would be great if everyone could review.**


	21. A Daddy Daughter Afternoon

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**This chapter is a kind of fluffy, but the story is gonna pick up after it. I have had a block for months, trying to figure out what to do with this story and I finally have. The may chapter may take a bit of time as I figure out how I want to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

A Daddy Daughter Afternoon

**Edward's Pov-**

I walked down the hallway, heading towards Elizabeth's classroom. The closer I got, the quicker I walked; I couldn't wait to see my daughter again._ My daughter_. I never thought I would have this moment, the moment where I would be picking my daughter up from school. I felt the human awake in me even more. I have always wished for this moment, but the last time I allowed to fantasize about it, was back in 1918. Who knew that almost a hundred years later I would finally get this moment and find the love of my existence. I stopped my musings when I arrived at the door of Elizabeth's classroom. I swiftly pushed open the door and walked into the room.

"Da-Uncle Edward!" I heard and was knocked into by my daughter flying into my body. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and rocked her into my chest.

"Hi, baby girl. How was your day?" I asked her softly.

"Good!" she exclaimed.

My attention was pulled away from Elizabeth, as I realized that her teacher was staring at me with an utterly confused look.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Elizabeth's uncle," I explained, gaining a slight flash of recognition in the teacher's eyes, "Her mother told me that she explained to you that I would be picking up Elizabeth from school."

"Oh...right. Yes, Bella told me," she answered me as she came out of her shocked state.

"Okay, well is there anything I need to do to sign her out or do we just go."

"Right, well I need you to sign her out. Elizabeth why don't you go grab your backpack while your uncle signs you out."

I set Elizabeth down so she could grab her stuff, while I signed her out.

"You ready, sweetheart?" I asked Elizabeth with my love for her ringing in my voice.

"Yep," she answered trying to pop the. 'p.'

"Thank you," I told her before taking Elizabeth back into my arms and leaving the classroom.

As we walked out to the car, Elizabeth chattered about her day.

"Daddy?" she whispered as I buckled her into the car.

"Yes, baby?" I prompted her.

"I made you a picture today at school!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I can't wait to see it," I told her honestly. "Let's go then, so I can see it as soon as we get home." I shut her door and climbed into my seat before turning the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Surprisingly I drove slower than normal. I was only going about eighty miles and hour. I was surprised at myself but I knew it was all because of Elizabeth. I had this unyielding need to protect her, just like I do have with Bella.

Within minutes we were home and Elizabeth was running into the house. Once we got into the house, I made Elizabeth a snack and we sat down on the couch together.

"Wait!" she exclaimed handing me her bowl of pretzels, and running to her

backpack.

"Close your eyes, Daddy," she ordered me. I followed her orders as my heart swelled at the joy of being called 'Daddy.' as she crawled into my lap and gave me permission to open my eyes. When I did I saw a picture in her hands. To anyone else they would have not thought anything of the picture, but to me it was everything. I would cherish it forever. It was simple picture; it was a picture of Elizabeth, Bella, and me, a heart was wrapped around us and the top of the paper scrawled in Elizabeth's messy scrawl was the word 'family.' It was simple and yet it was the most beautiful piece of art I had ever seen.

Considering all the years I have lived, all the books I have read, and art I have seen, I have never been able to decipher what the meaning of life was and why were people and other creatures put here on earth. It wasn't until this moment that I discovered the truth. I was put here for this moment; the moment where I had a daughter and spouse to love. The moment where I was so connected to the people in my life whom I loved that nothing could ever separate us. I know that my whole life has been leading me to Bella and Elizabeth. I never knew I could love two people so much, I never knew it was possible.

Elizabeth stayed on snuggled into my arms for hours as I tried to learn everything about her. Finally we arrived at one of my favorite topics, music.

"Do you like music, Elizabeth?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I like all music especially mommy's lullaby."

"Did you know I wrote your mommy's lullaby?"

"Yep! Daddy?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I prompted.

"Would you make me a lullaby of my own?"

"Of course! Actually, I have already started one," I told her honestly because in truth I have had a melody floating around in my mind for the past few days. "If you learn piano, I could teach you to play your lullaby, so if we are ever apart, you can still feel close to me."

"Really? Could you teach me to play?"

"Of course I would, baby," I promised.

"Okay! Can we start now?" she asked excitedly and began to struggle to climb down off my lap, causing me to laugh."

"Sure, sweetheart, but I need to tell your mother that we are going to my house. You'll have to play my piano until we can get you a piano of your own."

Elizabeth went to get her coat and shoes on while I pulled out my phone to text Bella.

**Bella,**

**Elizabeth and I are going to my house for a bit. Text me when you're on your way home and well meet you back at your house.**

Elizabeth and I were at my house before I knew it. Luckily, my siblings had gone out to hunt and Carlisle was at work, so it was just Esme who was home. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but right now I just wanted to spend some quality time with my daughter. That was one of the nice things about Esme, although she greeted us when we entered the house, she gave us space. I knew her heart swelled seeing me with my daughter just as it had when I had first brought Bella home.

I gave Elizabeth her first lesson on the piano and she progressed quickly. She definitely inherited my musical talent because she was a natural. By the time Bella texted me to come home, Elizabeth was already able to play a few simple songs and name all the notes. Combined with her natural talent and her intellectual advancement caused by her vamprific genes I knew she would be a master in no time.

As soon as I got the text Elizabeth and I raced home. We beat Bella by a few minutes so I decided to start cooking Elizabeth's dinner.

**Bella's Pov**

As I walked in the door, getting home from work, I was greeted with a sight that I will never tire of. I could come home every day for the rest of my life and every time it would still make my unbeating heart feel like it was about to burst from my chest. Elizabeth was seated in a chair at the table rambling to Edward while he both danced around the kitchen cooking and listened intently to our daughter's chatter.

"Hello, love," Edward greeted me as soon as he spotted me in the doorway of the kitchen. He immediately walked over to me and pulled me into a searing kiss.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pulling Edward and I from our kiss.

"Hi, baby," I responded as Edward went to finish cooking and I sat down at the table. "So, baby, how was your day and your afternoon with your daddy?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth Elizabeth excitedly began telling me everything about her day. She talked most about her afternoon with Edward. As Elizabeth talked away, Edward set her dinner in front of her and sat down across from me. While our daughter talked and ate her dinner, I felt like a family. Not only did it _feel_ like were a family, but we _were_ a family. In the few days since Edward had swooped back into our lives we had unified and became a semi-normal family. I finally felt fulfilled. It seemed as if he had never left and if I had never been broken. I knew we had spent time apart and that he had left, but that didn't matter anymore. We now had a future as a family and would always be together. This is it, this is my eternity.

**I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
